The NOT so normal teenagers
by DiabloAngela
Summary: A missing leader forces his team and love to conform to the real world of the 21st century. New identities are created and follows them are new troubles, new pain and new experiences.Please R&R I'll really appreciate it... RobStar RaeBB RedXOC Cy...Notsur
1. Angela Wayne

Wayne Manor, Gotham.

A girl at the age of 15, long black hair, eyes hidden behind a pair of black visor sunglasses dressed in a long black coat walks out of a bar, her face was plain, no emotions or hints of what she's thinking the night sky above lets out a mighty roar and as on queue rain starts pouring down. The girl doesn't flinch and just calmly walks into the nearby dark ally disappearing into the shadows. The once loud bar was silent bodies were sprawled all over the floor and tables. Red daggers were left stuck to the walls, one still pinning up a drunken by his shirt's collar, his blonde hair ragged with clumps of dirt and mud in it, his face sunken but with an goofy smile upon his mouth which was humming some sort of unrecognisable merry tune, He's eyes were beady black with red veins bursting out of it. Grunting could be heard from every corner of the tiny bar and a small, shaken up man behind the bench just standing there eyes glazed and focusing at something that seems to be right in front of him but nothing was there then he started to SCREAM.

"GOOD MORNING Gotham this is Ann with the latest hits available" blared the tiny radio a tanned hand comes to grab it but misses, it comes again and fails again and finally nails it with what looks like a dagger-shaped hair-pin, minutes pass and the expected head never shows up from out of the blankets.

"MISS ANGELA!" a strong accent yells from somewhere below the room, the blankets shuffle a bit and finally a head pops up. Black hair, grey eyes and tanned skin, by her appearance she was obviously Asian. She scans the room looking for the time and finally spots a watch in the corner of her eye. She dives down from her bed and grabs it. The hands say 8:20, "OH GOD" she jumps up and quickly disappears behind a door five seconds later she comes out dressed, her hair slightly matted as it was wet from the quick shower, a long sleeved black shirt adorned her body as a pair of black jeans were on her legs she sprints out of the room. Out side stood a old man with grey hair in a butler suit, his back rigid straight as his arms stretched out showing a heavy school bag, a black denim jacket and a pair or visor sunglasses. The girl runs past and in one fluent motion had the school bag over her shoulder, glasses over her eyes and the jacket tied around her waist. "THANX AL" she yells as she heads downstairs to the garage, she flicks the lights and millions of vehicles appear and same amount of keys hang behind her, she quickly scans the keys and grabs one presses the alarm button, a beeping sound echoed though the huge room from the dark corner. She jogs to it and quickly hops onto a red Harley. (ummm I'm not good with bikes so we'll just leave to that) The bike starts roaring as she gripped the handle and moved forward, slowly light shows up in the garage, she spots it mutters a thank you and zooms towards the direction.

She runs down the empty hallway of what seems to be a school, she stops in front of class C4, she takes a couple of breaths before opening the door. Inside the teacher was writing something on the board, the exam revision she bets in her mind and quietly sneaks into her seat.

" Well Ange first time you're late" whispered the spiky brown and blacked haired boy next to her, he had this huge grin plastered on his face, but sadly he didn't see a huge black hardcover book whack him in the head.

"How many times do I have to say, don't call me Ange it's _Angela,_ to you X"

she hissed back and started copying the stuff on the board as soon as she stopped a pile of printed pages landed in front of her.

"Hey Ange I checked on the school net they had all the revision _and_ the answers to go with them I printed ya a copy"

said the girl behind Angela, she had long red hair that was highlighted with many colours such as blonde, brown and even purple " Thank **you **Sak" Angela sighed out, before knowing it the teachers says it was time for the next class.

The rest of the school day went past like clock work but that what Gotham high was famous for. Even better nobody but the two friends actually noticed she was late. So as end of the day approached Angela and a group of kids met up at the gates. Sak or actually Sakura was dressed in a baby blue top and a pair of pink shorts, which were constantly criticized by Angela. X or Xavier wore a black jacket, black top and black jeans, that were decorated with a few red X's which Ell and Angela had kindly pointed out, made him a suitable suspect for the well-known thief. And there was Ell she came in late for going to the doctors, or that what she told the teacher instead she'd went to "Stones n' stuff" ( made it up --; but if it does exist plz tell don't want to be sued) for their first in first serve sale which consisted jewellery at prices from 1 buck ( THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENED!!). She'd had curly brown hair that was tied in a pony tail, she wore a black zip up hoody and a pair of dark jeans, her wrists wile gloved with bangles and a silver watch ALL brand new and on her feet dorn a pair of black converse with pink laces one of her prized procession.

Soon enough the group had walked up to the parking lot where X had started to drool over the Harley that actually had belonged to her brother whom is now in jump city (see the connection here?) before leaving she yelled bye to the group and two blondes whom seem to be drooling over an way older guy while being dragged away by a Asian who was wearing glasses, a browned haired and a tall blonde each who'd yelled back as Angela rode out of the gates.

She stopped at the gates of Wayne manor, her home. She parked the Harley in it's respected place hung the keys and whispered her name,

"Angela Wayne"

"Voice recognised" replied a female version of an electronic voice. She stepped upstairs to the main living room where her adopted father sat with a newspaper in front of him still in his suit.

"Let me guess, _another_ date?" She asked in a very amused voice, no matter how old Bruce got he'd still be the handsome playboy that every girl but herself would swoon over by just looking at his picture on either the newspaper or the latest gossip magazine, each issue will have him arm in arm with a new girl unless he's on one of his "business trips".

"Yeah and you're just jealous that you don't get dates unlike Dick and I" He teased as he folded the newspaper and put it on the coffee table in front of him which was exchanged for a cup of tea by Alfred who'd also passed her a cup of her favourite herbal tea and left.

"First. I don't get dates because any guy who steps a five-metre radius from me is threatened or punched by me, and both of us know how painful that can get when I'm annoyed. Second. You and Dick need to grow up, nothings wrong with actually having a girl with you for more than one day and mean it as a relationship." She debated as she sat next to him, blowing in her tea as clouds of steam were sent the opposite direction.

" Well you know Angela, the brother of yours might have actually found himself a girl, and quite a looker I believe, too bad she's a alien and I DON'T trust her"

He said as he glanced at his watch, twenty more minutes.

"Leave the poor girl alone, you like Diana and she's almost an alien and to think she didn't trust men" She glared at him as she pointed out

"and don't forget Shayera she'd betrayed the world and you still trust her" She added watching her great Caregiver as he tries to find a comeback and obviously failed therefore he changed the subject turning all-serious as he spoke.

"I've been proposed as an full-timer, I'm thinking of accepting" he said sternly the girl next to muttered a string of foreign curses

"I know that you don't want to step out so I want you to get your brother, let him start as someone completely new, maybe one of your costume designs" he slowly instructed her

"But he has a team to look after don't you think it's a bit… no cut that, a lot mean of you to break them apart even you said he's beginning to have feelings" She debated knowing that she wasn't going to win but it'll still pay to put a bit of guilt in the man's mind

"He knows it'll be foolish and he knows something like this is going to happen and surely enough he has to come back, that city is almost crimeless the team has ten other sections and his team won't change with only him missing but Gotham will be another story." He said his voice getting louder, Angela sighed, and she had to admit this was expected.

"So should I'll go now it'll take me a while to go and then convince me and luckily it's the weekend we also have to give the media heads up on it." She stood up and walked to the grand clock in the middle of the terribly long hallway, she opened it up and set the hands to 10:45 and it moved across giving way to cave opening she stepped though and the cave sealed with five inches of steel. The lights opened automatically showing the many displays, she moved forward to the huge computer and typed into it only two letters. A panel slid out she placed her hand onto it. A side wall opened displaying a smaller office with a way more modern computer system, a wall of ancient weapons, a wall of blueprints and a glass tube containing a black bullet proof long sleeved top and dress pants (well in that design) and a huge (again) bullet proof coat covering on top which was changing colours from black and white and at the bottom sat a pair of buckle up steel heeled boots approx knee length and out of tougher material than the rest of the set up.

She'd got dressed her hair down which was rarely seen by her friends, her eyes covered with a pair of visor sunglasses, she'd tapped the left hand corner twice making the room look normal as if they were never on but still no one could see her eyes. She took a belt out from the drawer beneath the container and clasped it on pulling her cloak tight against her waist. It had tons of compartments. The ones on the side contained two curved black blocks/tubes that'll fit in a grasp of a hand perfectly, the others contained disks and pellets of different kind the one in front contained a PDA, the pocket of the cloak contained two, what seems to be, dagger hair pins. Finally after a check that she has everything she puts her hand to the golden chain that surrounded her neck all the time and pulled out the pendent which was of a Cross and a Sith being crossed over, the cross being silver with a diamond at he centre the bottom being pulled out into a sharp spike, the pole of the Sith was of black gold (Bare with me) and silver blade. She held it in her hands gave a sigh and moved deeper in the cave to a bike, Black, the engine even though obviously powerful came with jet boosters, the shield glass doubles as a screen for tracking or surfing net or even watching TV the bike had an cloaking devise and homing devise, the jets are versatile making the bike available to hover when needed. The seat could open to a huge compartment area.

Off she rode to the direction of Jump city the vigilante known as DA.


	2. Visitor

TT tower

2 years past now (meaning from the end of the show), Starfire, Raven and Beast boy being 17 Robin grew both physically (FINALLY!!) and by age to 18 and Cyborg still in the lead at 19 going on 20. The villains in jump were either frozen literally or frozen in fear so most of the time was spent on trying to capture the last precious moments of being able to become normal teenagers. School, was one exception as both Cyborg and Beast boy had decided to lock themselves in their rooms until Robin finally put the idea off, and that must have been one of the biggest adventure they've had, oh, plus the fact that their rooms had to be cleaned out. FIVE hours and the wall of the rooms had started to mould. Five hours, and the two boys were forced into pink aprons, gloves and scrubbing the moss off with their TOOTHBRUSH, Robin sure had made the toughest boot camp leader look like rabbits that day. Five laps of the obstacle course, ten days of extra assigned chores and worst of all… going into Ravens room to fetch the missing remote.

Tonight on the other hand was Angry-Robin free, so the two "immature freaks" as Raven puts it was fussing over the two year old game station. Raven in the kitchen reading her book, drinking her tea and minding her own business. The leader was in his room on a black laptop typing with Starfire at his side as he taught her great uses of the "top of the lap".  
Starfire has slowly begun to understand modern slang but had a huge problem saying them properly, but who could blame her she knew like ten different languages. Robin being Robin had showed her the high tech parts that Star understood perfectly but had trouble with the touch pad and mouse. So in the middle of Robin having his hand on Star's showing her how to use the touch pad.

"See Star, the arrow moves as your hand does," he explained as the cursor was guided everywhere on the screen.

"Robin you sure that this pad or touch won't drain my energy power, a familiar object in Tamer…"

"DING DONG" the doorbell rings echoing thought out the tower

"Bags not, getting it" two voices followed

"I shall get the door" Star immediately floated off the ground and towards the front door. She opens it and sees a girl with long black hair in a long white cloak and sunglasses on blocking the eyes completely.

"Hi, you must be Kori'ander, it's nice to meet you, your highness" the girl said with a quick bow and gentle smile.

"How did you know about my Tameranian (sp??) Name and my status" Star was shocked, this girl walks up to the tower's door and knows about her to more of an extent than her best friends.

"Well I've been told that I know a lot about a lot so would you mind calling down Robin I'm here to visit him," She asked

"Certainly new friend but whom, may I inquire, are you?" Star answered

"What? … oh I get it now. Just tell him a very, very close friend has came to visit" This reply shocked Star, if this girl was so close to Robin why hasn't she heard of him? Then she hurriedly went upstairs to get Robin but not before calling this girl a chlorbag.

"Robin there is a girl out side, she is saying she is a close friend, she inquires you to meet her" Star said getting to the door of Robin's room

" Got it Star" he replied soon the living room was blasting a very loud version of "leave" by JoJo, he hurriedly ran downstairs with Star behind him closely.

In the living room the girl had taken off the white cloak and was in a black long sleeved shirt and dress pants. She was in the living room sitting with the boys playing them, while nodding her head to the music. After five seconds the screen flashed to announce that DA had gotten the new high score.

"I can beat Robin any day AND YOU GUYS WERE EASY!!" She yelled jumping up and punching the air.

"Well, well DA seems like you still haven't changed since the last time I saw you" The girl turned around and gave a smirk,

"Well at least I don't still look like walking traffic lights" The whole room burst in to laughter at the remark the new girl made. The girl casually walked up to him and put her hand out; he did same grasping her in an arm wrestling pose.

"Missed ya bro, AND you owe me three whole years worth of birthday presents"

She said. Star on the other hand was boiling in rage, as the girl hasn't yet let his hand go and bounced in.

"HELLO new friend, whatsyourname, wheredoyoucomefrom, what'syourfaviroutecoulor howdidyougethere andwouldbemyfriend?" DA blinked twice, blinked again and then looked up to Robin and whispered

"What did she say?" He gave a chuckle, took his hand out of her grasp and then yelled

"EVERYONE IN THE LOUNGE NOW!!!!!" in no matter of time the whole group appeared before the new visitor

"I want you to meet DA, she comes from Gotham and is a very close friend of mine, and just like us she helps others." The girl took a look around and then walked up to raven saying  
"Rachael Roth, right???" The goth just nodded her head slightly "I think half of me will be great friends with you" Next was Beast boy "Garfield Logan aren't u suppose to be ginger and over weight" Again laughter was heard as a smirk grew on her face. "Victor Stone, wow I haven't seen tech like this in like forever, mind helping me supe up my bike some day?" The robot gave the girl a smile and shook her hand.

That night DA had beaten all the guys on game station, cooked tofu and meat for dinner and finally got a chance to talk to her brother in his room.

"You have to come back! Gotham needs a hero" She was yelling at him at this point. He stood at his desk slamming his fist down on the hard surface.

"I can't do that! My team needs me" He yelled back his eyes turning into slits

"Your team doesn't need you, jump is criminal free! You have other back up's and Gotham doesn't just need a hero they need RICHARD GRAYSON" She said calmly, a totally different persona than the one with the team, her visors turning a dark blood red.

"ANGELA why can't you do it" He yelled now using real names

"ME!! I stay in the shadows, I kill, I'm different, and Gotham needs YOU!" Her visors were now glowing, all of sudden it faded, she took them off and took off his mask, revealing electric blue eyes staring into her cold steel eyes.

"I'm asking you as a sister, as a partner and as the person you helped to see the light, come back, be Richard, take over the cooperation and then plan from there, please, for Bruce and for Alfred everything is on us now and we have to support it together, like we did back before." Her eyes were turning a light blue almost white

"What about the team, what about my friends?" He asked his voice softening as he looked at the framed photo of the group that is on his desk.

"We'll invite them over, after we've settled, get them to live a double life like us and maybe even get them to join" Her voice sounded confident but her eyes yelled unsure.

"Give me a sec, I'll leave tomorrow midnight, you should get going" He ordered, she put down an envelope on the desk

"Wear a suit, leave and arrive as Richard, and promise me that it's save for me to go now," She instructed him, her voice firm but soft. He gave a nod and she disappeared out of the open window.


	3. Morning shock

TT tower, Robin's room.

It's midnight, DA had just left his room, the tower was quiet and in deep sleep. He still stood there, same spot as she'd left him, fist against the table. His mask clenched together, deep in concentration. It was annoying, frustrating and stressful; he only had one day to spend with his friends, with his girlfriend of a month and as Robin, teen titan. The minute hand of the clock hanging above him twitched to 12:01. The day had started.

He slowly lifted up his cramping hand when he sensed a movement in the air. Someone was awake and in the tower. Only one thing came into Robin's head as he grabbed his staff and crept into the hallways in the dark. It was quiet, too quiet, he thought as he waited at the corner. The little light the eerie moon projected was just enough for him to see the shadow of a person, he charged forward with the bo-staff extended. It hit something with a "clang".

"EEP!!!!" came the unmistakeable shriek that belonged Starfire, who was, when Robin got a proper look completely soaked, in her WHITE night grown.

"Robin have I done something wrong? To fall upon such consequence." The girl asked her eyes starting to water. Robin who just realised what he'd done, also noticed the fact that his girlfriend's underwear was displayed to the public, had quickly undone his cloak and wrapped it around the red-head.

This was great, he thought, the last day he spends with her and he starts it off with attacking her and then spilling her glass of water on her as well, WORST of all, is the fact she was wearing a skimpy white night grown that's now going see though. Fighting the urge to look at only her face he slowly guided her to his room where she was going to take a shower at his suite. She was inside now; running water was heard as well as the hot steam pouring from the door. The water stopped.

"Umm… Robin may I inquire what attire should I dress into" The blushing girl asked stepping out with only a white fluffy towel wrapped around her. Robin also immediately felt the heat rise up into his cheeks as he fought the urge to not stare and turn around to his closet. He emerged again holding one of his white training shirts, again not trying to stare at her body but at her face handed her it. She turned around and entered the bathroom again this time coming out wearing an over sized t-shirt.

"Sorry Star, didn't really think that you'll be awake… and then I heard something… and … yeah, so … sorry about it." He said blushing bright red again.

"It is alright, Robin, thank you for the shirt and …" with that sudden moment she'd landed a kiss on his cheek before walking back to her room with her wet clothes.

Robin stood there not moving, he blinked a few times, blinked again and then pinched himself, finding that in fact he was awake, his lips turned into a cheesy grin as he headed back to bed.

"_Maybe just maybe this day won't turn out too bad"_ he thought to himself as he got dressed and sunk into a deep slumber in his bed, awaiting the surprises the rest of the day will bring.


	4. Last day and What a day it is

TT tower

Everyone was at breakfast; the battle of dietary habits filled the empty halls.

"MEAT"

"TOFU"

"MEAT"

"TOFU"  
Robin sat there, getting extremely annoyed that the beginning of his last day had to be wasted with such an idiotic: funny, but still idiotic behaviour. Luckily for him the girl who was hiding behind her latest horror book also had enough.

"YOU GUYS DECIDE AND COOK!!! IF NOT I'LL COOK!!!" now this got to the boys, last time she'd cooked everyone not including Starfire had to starve. Immediately both boys grabbed a pan each, put it on one of the elements and started cooking, both cautious of the others substance.

"Ewww! Beast boy some of your… stuff got into my food" Cyborg shouted interrupting the rare peace and quiet, Raven walked up to the boys, making Beast boy swallow his debate against his food rival.

At last the food was served, Cyborg's meal having to take up more than half the table while Beast boy's was only a plate full. Everyone approached the mountain of meat and eggs and started to eat while Beast boy watched them in disgust.

"Hey guys wanna go to the carnival today, you know like normal people" Robin announced as soon as the plates were washed. Beast boy and Cyborg slowly approached him.

"Dude, you're not going to end the world are you?" Asked the extremely worried elf. Robin just smacked his forehead and started leaving out the door, when

"I do believe that Robin's idea will be very enjoyable for all of us" Exclaimed the alien who'd just came out from drying the dishes. Everyone else gave a nod or muttered some sort of agreement.

"Great, so let's go at 7, ok with you guys?" Robin said, slight excitement evident in his voice, again everyone nodded. 

It was approx 3 o' clock Starfire was lying on her bed, many of her uniforms scattered everywhere covering every inch of the carpet. One of the purple boots twitch and out pops the pet considered mutant worm/maggot thingy. The door opens to reveal the team leader, Silky scrambles to him and miserably tries to bite his cloak, and he failed.

"Hey Star, you ok" He asked, concerned with the girl who'd still hasn't bothered getting off the bed, he slowly made his way to her, careful to not step on anything, which was proven to be impossible so instead he picked the clothing up and dumped it at her side, when he reached his destination.

"I do not process any citizen attire, please what action should I pursue to gain some?" she asked, letting out a moan. He looked at her with a grin plastered on his face shaking his head.

"You can always go to the mall." He offered which immediately gained her attention; she shot straight up and then turned to look at him.

"Would please venture with me to the mall of shopping?" She noticed that he was going to reject and immediately she started pouting, putting her hands together in front of her chest in a begging matter. He gave her a glance and started to regret it. He let out a long sigh and gave her soft smile, she saw this and in that sudden moment grabbed his hand and flew out her open window dragging her boyfriend with her.

She landed them in the front of the main entrance where a huge newly built fountain stood, and unfortunately there were millions of reporters taking photos of it for the local newspaper.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"Oh my gosh it's the titans!"

"Aren't does two, the couple?"

"Come on crew let's get this on tape!" Yells and questions were exchanged though out the group before everyone dramatically turned their heads to the couple and started chasing them.

Inside mall sitting on one of the random benches.

"Ok that was close!" Sighed a random stranger wearing a polo shirt and baggy jeans and also a huge bucket hat on his head.

"That was a very un-enjoyable activity," panted another random person who was beside the first random person, she wore a long white coat and a big sunhat covering her face. They just sat there watching the group of reporters running around.

"Those two random people over there are actually Robin and Starfire, they just took those clothes off the rack, they owe me money" came a voice from the clothing store behind the couple.

"Uh oh" the two said as they started running off, throwing the clothes off and revealing them as Starfire and Robin.

TT tower

So back in the tower, every one was, a) planning a prank, b) criticizing the prank or c) playing game station XXL. A huge booming noise irrupted in the Ops making everyone freeze. They ran in (or just turned their head) and saw two collapsed members on the floor with bags, puffing and huffing obviously out of breath. The three observers all of a sudden became tense.

"Who did this to you, was it Slade?" Raven asked her eyes turning into slits. Robin who was on the floor, lifted his hand up slightly.

"No… not Slade… worse… much worse…" He whispered

"Oh My Gosh it's the zombie from the grave!" yelled out the green one holding up a DVD box.

"ERR…" Everybody body in the room turned to look at him if he grew a tail, well that won't be weird, let's say, actually got a A in a maths test.

"It's possible," he muttered as he sunk behind the couch.

"Paparazzi, that's who'd gotten us like this." Robin said as he got up and helped his fallen comrade.

It was seven and the guys were in the Ops ready to go, Cyborg had rang up Bee asking her to join which she'd accepted, maybe a bit too cheerful but neither the less she'd accepted. Cyborg wore a hoodie, ripped up pair of jeans, white sneakers and his hologram rings. Beast boy had also used the rings and wore a "Wicked Scary" t-shirt, combat shorts with blue converse. Robin wore a navy shirt, leather jacket, black sunglasses, black dress pants and black converse. Star opened and door and stepped out, she looked behind her to see no one and went back out, this time dragging a reluctant goth be hind her. Star wore a white blouse that had pink at the cuffs and collar, a long lilac skirt and a pair of flip-flops. She really didn't get a choice of what she wanted but it did suit her and to Robin she looked splendid. Raven who has her arms crossed in front of her were a white t-shirt, a blue zip up hoodie, a long blue skirt and pair of navy sneakers.

"Ohh, Ravie got all dressed up, for a certain man perhaps?" Beast boy cooed raising his eyebrows in a hinting matter.

" 1) It's raVEN 2) The skirt is Star's 3) I'm going to stop now knowing that you won't be able to count any further." The group laughed at the comment leaving Raven there to smirk, Beast boy for second time that day hid behind the couch, everyone continued laughing until the bell was heard. The group went downstairs and opened up the doors to reveal Bee. She wore a yellow halter top, black leather mini skirt and knee high leather high heels, what was most eye catching was the fact that her hair was straightened to shoulder length.

"Hey Sparky, so are we going to go or are you going to stare at me the whole time." Snickers were heard through out the room as Cyborg's cheeks began to flush.

The Carnival place.

They arrived at the docks; the whole place was decorated with lights, stalls, posters and rides. Beast boy and Cyborg had used their instincts to guide them to the food stalls, not really caring that one of the workers had advertised them as the "Holder of the endless stomachs" Bee and Raven just watched them, whispering to each other about the two idiots. Robin had quietly dragged Star with him away from the group. The first thing he did, was getting her a dolphin shaped balloon, which she ended up giving to a crying child. Star had dragged Robin on the ride "Titan" approximately ten times. It contained loops, drops and everything else you can imagine, but the best was the fact it was the ride with the most G-force in the world (go to space world in Japan and you'll know what I'm talking about, it REALLY exists and it's awesome). Finally the roller coasters ended and so did Star's temporary high spirit-ness. They ordered some cotton candy and started to line up for the huge ferries wheel when it was their turn only half the thing was full, strangely Robin pulled her behind until the whole thing was full and they were first in line for the second round.

Their turn arrived, Robin helped Starfire up on the carriage (thingy) and to Star's surprise jumped down, he whispered something in the operators ear and handed him something, that to Starfire looked suspiciously like a hundred dollar bill. The guy eagerly accepted. Robin sat down at her side, putting his arm around her shoulders, as she wiggled closer into his embrace.

"Robin, may I inquire, what you and the operator conversed about?" She asked looking up into his sunglasses, which she'd grown the urge to pull off, even knowing the fact, that underneath still held that oh so familiar mask.

"That was nothing Star, you do trust me right?" He asked back

"Of course"

"This is so glorious" She sighed, making the young man beside her grin so proudly

"I can see all our friends from up here" Immediately Robin's ego dropped the notch it grew.

"What happened to spending time with me" He said in mock disappointment, she, once again looked up at him and started to giggle.

"What? What's so funny" He uttered as his hands started feeling his face for any possible food scraps

"You looked so adorable, having that impression upon your face," She said between giggles

"You mean this" He again displayed the mock disappointment frown and she'd laughed even harder. Suddenly the ride jerked and froze. Star let out a shriek and was preparing to fly off, but Robin had his arm around her tight not bothered at all. Star looked around and noticed that they were the only people on the ride; even the operator was nowhere to be seen. Robin on the other hand was just lying back one arm around and the other hand feeding himself cotton candy, she decided to follow her comrades action and also helped herself to the bag of cotton candy. Slowly the sun started to sink below the sea, she sat there watching it in the arms of her beloved.

"It's beautiful" She sighed

"Yeah it is" Came the reply, but if she had actually saw, that his attention was on herself and nowhere near the splendid view displayed in front of them. Still watching the great view in front of her, she felt something cold surround her neck; she looked down and found a golden heart lay there, on top of her blouse. She turned her head and found Robin smiling at her, that genuine smile that made her fall so madly in love with him. He took the heart in his hand and did something and it opened up, inside it was a ring, a plain one consisting of three-coloured gold intertwining with each other, forming a band. He lifted her finger up to it and slid it on.

"It's a promise ring," He said answering the question that yet to reach her lips. She smiled and inspect it with admire in her eyes.

"It's beautiful" She muttered before looking up from it, where she came eye to sunglasses, She couldn't see through them yet she kept on moving closer until their lips met, it star sweet and innocent like their first kiss, but this time Robin wasn't going to let her break the kiss so quickly, he tightened the arm around her shoulders and kiss soon deepened. Ironically fireworks were lifted off into the sky decorating it with colourful sparks, but the couple was too busy in what they were doing to notice them or the flash right in front of them.

The ride jerked again, breaking the couple's kiss and making them finally move slowly from the top back down to the bottom. Robin came out first, turned around and helped Star out, on their way the operator handed Robin a piece of paper. As they walked to the entrance they found the other team members there as well, Cyborg and Bee were arguing about whom was the funnier clown in the show they just saw. Beast boy was caressing a whole arm full of junk food and Raven stood there, face in a frown as she held a giant fluffy stuffed chicken. As soon as they saw the couple they started to move towards the T-car nobody noticing that Star and Robin's hand was entwined with each other.

The night held a bright full moon, not a cloud in sight as if showing off the silver coin to the world. It was midnight and this time he made sure that _everyone _was in bed he'd even tucked _her _in to be sure. He held the locket, which he'd politely asked back saying that he wants to add something to it, it took a lot of convincing and a happily given kiss to get it, he slowly put it in a velvet box and snapped it shut. On the desk below it held a photo of the couple kissing earlier that night, but with the actual couple cut out of it in the shape of a heart. He opened the door and walked out letting some light reflect off him, revealing that he was wearing a suit. He walked up to _her _door and typed in the over write code, he stepped in and watched the red haired angel sleep so peacefully, he laid a kiss on her delicate forehead and whispered

"I love u"

"Robin" He froze as he heard his name, soon he heard more mumbling, this time incoherent, he watched her face and noticed that she was talking in her sleep. He smiled and slowly raised his hand to his mask and pulled it off put it on top of her bedside table with the velvet box on top of it. He walked out, not even glancing back as he entered the garage and started the black-Harley disguised R-cycle, Over his eyes held sunglasses replacing the mask that he'd left with the love of his life.


	5. Not Goodbye Just see you later

In the air, next morning.

He sat in the private plane of Wayne Enterprises, mumbling to himself as he tried to make suit somewhat more comfortable. Alfred Pennyworth sat opposite to him and just watched, amused, as Dick had taken the tie on/off five times and the suit jacket ten times.

"Master Dick you may want to leave your attire at peace, it isn't really doing anything to you." Advised the strong accented Butler.

"Alfred how much longer is this ride, Angela said wear a suit and gave me a ticket to an ordered one, who knew it would be the ones that Bruce wears? Actually knowing her, this should have been expected" Dick mumbled with a disapproving frown on his face and finishing off the champagne that was in his hand.

"Sir, we are landing in five minutes, please would you put seatbelts on." Asked one of the airhostess

"Of course miss, with a girl like you telling me what to do, how can I object" Dick replied giving the girl a suggestive wink, the girl left with a tray of empty wine glasses with a blush, leaving a napkin on the table.

"Well master Dick it's glad to have you back" Alfred said pointing at the napkin that held the hostess number.

"Well it's not that good to be back, I'm still hoping Star would be here with me." He replied scrunching up the number and throwing it at the bin at the corner of the plane.

"But master, that is what Robin would hope for, not Richard Grayson" The butler whispered disapprovingly.

"I know as soon as I step off this plane I'm Richard Grayson, at least I still get to kill Angela for this." He agreed whispering the last part to himself.

They got off the plane and found Angela standing there surrounded by people and media reporters. Angela wearing her famous Black sunglasses came to greet them. Her face emotionless, until she reached over to Richard's ear; she smirked and taunted

"Now smile pretty for the fans" as soon as she leaned back her face was back to normal, lips in a straight line, she started to walk forward and immediately reporters got into his face asking questions, luckily for him, all he had to do was duck behind Alfred. As he dealt with the media, Richard walked forward catching up to his sister and leaned forward into her ear and whispered.

"Remind me to kill you when we get back"

"It'll be my pleasure master Dick." She answered back

"And it looks like you've got fan girls coming at 9 o'clock" She added. He looked to his left and found a group of girls giggling and one of them walking his way. The one walking up to him, had long brown hair up to her mid back, all down. Her hair was pretty strange it was two different shades, darker at the roots lighter at the end. She looked a year younger than him. She was wearing a red tank top from Areopostale and a blue knee length denim skirt on her feet donned a pair of blue and white Adidas sneakers, on her wrist were tons of gem bracelets, not too much to look like she was showing off but enough to show how much she admired them. Richard took this chance as an opportunity and walked up to the girl.

"So what a girl like you doing alone without a date?" He asked obviously hitting on her. She gave a small smile.

"So you're the great Richard Grayson?"

"So I am, and I'll like to take you to a dinner party I have tomorrow, mind giving me your number." He answered, the girl immediately turned around to her group of friends, where one of them handed her a piece of paper and pen, she noted her name and number on it and gave it to him.

"Hey RICHARD! We have to go NOW!!" yelled a very impatient Angela who has been sitting in the limbo for what seemed to her like ages. Richard looked at the girl and before going he said to her.

"So I'll call you, Sam" with that he left, not noticing how happy the girl was, jumping up and down with her circle of friends. (A/N hoped you liked it starfirexrobinluvr)

Wayne Mansion

They arrived at the mansion and as soon as Angela entered the huge doors she ran up to the opposite and end, jumped and grabbed the set of two swords hanging from the wall.

"You said you wanted to kill me, let see how you're going to do it" she challenged unsheathing them and in a battle pose. Her brother took the swords on top of the door and did the same. Angela charged forward, looking as she was going to hit straight forward, but right in front of him she jumped up and threw the sword like dart to him. He immediately jumped avoiding the sword and making it slice into the marble floor.

"YOU'RE FAULT!" Angela yelled as she went down to grab the sword out, Richard took this chance to attack, Angela got the sword out in time and started blocking with her two swords. They've switched sides both hanging from the bottom of the second floor inside balcony, (I think that what you call them ;) both were panting, Angela threw her sword towards him again, he swung up just in time. The main doors open. The sword was still flying. A hand caught it in mid air.

"ANGELA, GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!" boomed the now furious Bruce Wayne. She dropped down, landed in a crouching position and stood up. She calmly walked up to him, took the sword out of his hand, jumped over him and hung them up. She then turned around and walked up the stairs.

"You know it's Dick's fault, he wanted to kill me." She yelled behind her and entered through a set of doors like nothing ever happened.

TT TOWER (same time as the other section started)

The sun had just rose up to the clear blue sky; if anyone saw it the first thing that'll come into their mind would be, 'today is going to be great', and very likely it will be for many. Unfortunately, our favourite heroes aren't in the category of "many".

The strand of light made its way through the opening of the purple curtains, all the way to reflecting off a beautiful young maiden who's deep in slumber. Moans could be heard as an arm tried to penetrate that tiny little annoyance that was interrupting her dreams. She sat up, pulled down the covers to reveal her in a white spaghetti strap singlet and a pair of pink silk trousers; obviously, she took in the lesson behind the encounter with robin the night before. She stepped put of bed, yawned, walked up to her closet, got a towel and a spare set of clothes from it and floated to the bathroom. The mask and box completely ignored.

"Robin, oh Robin! May I please inquire your where-about?" Almost yelling now, Star floated around the tower repeating the same question over and over again, other members of the team had carried the search to the far edges of Jump. Nothing, not even a note was left, the Titians had returned at the end of the day with sunken hearts; their leader was no-where to be found, Raven tried scanning the area but noticed that either, he didn't have a brain or he was to far out of reach, they agreed on the later option. The only lead that Cyborg could find, was that his communicator was in his room, where they also found his uniforms but none of his other personal stuff, only the ones to do with the titans, most of them became relieved with the discovery; at least he wasn't in trouble.

Star sat up at the roof's edge, wondering why he'd left her, especially after such a romantic day; she'd thought that they might had entered a new stage in their relationship but never the end of it. The stars shone brightly above her; taunting her, laughing at her depressed state. She slowly stood up, took a step in thin air, she started to fall and then she came to a halting stop, right in front of her opened window. She stepped into her room and for once noticed the gifts on her bedside table. She opened the velvet box to find the locket, now it was filled with the picture of them kissing; the fireworks was showing in the back ground, she closed it and felt that the back wasn't the smooth cold gold she expected instead she felt carvings, she flipped it over and there in script was the words that decided her destiny:

Not goodbye, Just see you later.


	6. Angela's DEAR DEAR friends

Gotham high. Lunch time.

"Ohhhh, Ahhhhhh"

"You two that's my brother you're swooning over, do you KNOW how wrong that is?"

Yelled the extremely agitated sophomore that we've know as Angela, in front of her were two girls, the same ones that were known for drooling over way older guys (Chap one and it isn't suppose to be two blondes suppose to be one blonde one brunette)

"Oh no, not you as well Ell"  
She sighed watching another friend of hers join the "stalk your best friend's brother" club.

"So Angie, you did say something about us going over to your place didn't you?" Asked the blonde of the three.

"Yes and it's today after school, meet me at the parking lot"

"Yes MAM" came the reply of the three

"ANGELA HELP!!!" Angela spun as fast as she could toward the shouting and to her great amusement found that her dear old senior, popular and labelled super hot brother being chased by three of her closest friends, how they slip her grasp she didn't know but she wasn't going to do any thing but sit there and eat popcorn.

"Wow Ang I miss something?" Out from a door came Sakura, entering the garden where (to Angela) the greatest comedy was taking place. Angela just sat there laughing and clapping her hands every time a scream or yell came from Richard.

"Yep you did, got any popcorn?" Replied the spectator, all of the sudden they moved out of her view behind the huge fountain placed in the middle of the garden, Angela grabbed her friend and moved to sit on the other side of the wide rimmed fountain bringing the chase back into view. The bell started to ring mentioning that lunch was over.

"Hey PEOPLE the bell went and I'm quite sure that you guys forgot that you left your stuff with me." The three chasers immediately stopped letting the terrified senior to run off.

"Hey Ange we've got art" Said Ell picking up her bag and getting ready to leave

"I know, I know, I'll be there!" Angela replied helping the others get their stuff together.

"Sak you're coming over aren't you, meet at the car park and yes you can bring Phil with you, the others are coming as well."

"K got it" with that reply Angela ran off to her elective class as Sak ran the other way to hers: Japanese, honours.

On their way to music they had to pass the assembly room, it was huge and the only use it had was using up the money that the school gets, concerts, dances were held here even thought many were a drag and would rather just hold one at one of the student's place but this time the two girls actually stopped; well Ell stopped and dragged her friend in with her. On the stage was a few guys preparing for a rehearsal of some sort. Drum set, amplifiers and other rock instruments were plugged in. A guy who had short soft black ruffled hair and soft almond eyes stood forward taking the mic of the stand. Ell was intrigued with this guy and slowly dragged her friend with her to the chairs where they were the only people. Ell thought this guy was just… well… JUST BLOODY SMEXY, smexy enough for her to want to miss one of her favourite classes. The guy wore a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it and black denim jeans. So it was Angela's style but unless the kid was the grim reaper the only thing a guy can get from her was "ok", "random" or "dork" depending on her mood. On the stage the drummer and the back-up/ guitarist that seemed to appear from nowhere, started to play. The guy picked up the mic and opened his mouth

"We're the PANIC! And I'm Brendon the lead singer, Jason on Drums and TJ on the guitar. This song is dedicated to the two beautiful girls in the back row"

She can't believe it, this dude actually saw them, her face began to redden she turned to her side and there was Angela drawing what seemed to be her latest design for a character, Angela put the visual diary and pencil away and smirked at Ell, the music started and her eyes were transfixed on Brendon, Angela shook her head and took out the remaining popcorn from earlier.

The song ended, Ell was whooping and clapping like crazy, making Angela grab her visor sunglasses on and hide behind her latest horror book that she was reading. Brendon jumps down the stage and walks up to them.

"So what did you think?"

"Good" replied Ell very eagerly, The two got into a heated conversation about themselves completely ignoring the Asian, she didn't mind that, what she did mind was the fact they were leaning over her, and even if she wanted to get out it was impossible. The two stopped talking and started to just stare at each other, Angela fearing the worse interrupted the "moment".

"AHEM, before you two start making out would you mind me getting out and say that school is over!" The two broke away immediately they started exchanging numbers and msn addresses after everything was saved into each other's phone, they said good-bye.

Wayne Mansion

"Welcome people to the infamous Wayne mansion" Said Angela as she welcomed her friends in, all were greeted by Alfred who'd prepared snacks and drinks, most of the snacks were ignored since they were of the new healthy dietary system that Alfred wanted to try out, and went for the junk food stashed in the pantry, Sakura ignored her drink as well, for a nice cup of chocolate milk. Angela walked in having to be one of Alfred's testing dummy she'd picked up one of his snacks that consisted of a salad and a bread roll, she took one bite of the bread and found that it was full grain and immediately threw at the bin, making it's target everyone let out a low whistle.

"Someone bring me a cup of Iced tea, and not that sweet stuff." She yelled through the kitchen from the living room, busy setting the Playstation 3 on one of the four smaller plasma TVs that were surrounding the theatre sized one.

"So who wants to play PS3?"

"I do" said Richard as he just entered the house.

"Your friends are CRAZY, INSANE…" and as he continues his train of insults Angela was trying to signal the fact that they were in the kitchen. All of a sudden he feels a presence behind he stops and turn around… no one… he turns back the feelings still there, turns again … no one … this time he shakes his head and picks up his controller and continues with the verbal insults.

"STALKERS, IDIOTS, ASSHOLES…." The presence is stronger but he still doesn't stop, finally he gives in and turns around … no one … but all of a sudden comes out three girls, The blonde, The brunette and Ell Fire burning in their eyes determined to slaughter with those painful, frightening and plain disorientating glares.

"_and great friends_" he musters slowly backing away.

"Meet Mihaela, Davina and Ell" Smirked the girl on the other controller.

"To you that also means RUN **RUN** **RUN** for your dear life!!!" He takes the order and immediately jumps over the couch and dash for his room up the stairs.

"So… you guys bring my tea??" Angela asks with as nothing happened at all. Everyone was staring after the running playboy laughed as they heard the question. Sakura immediately sits down beside her grabbing the controller and giving Angela, her beverage that she ordered.

Second floor of the mansion, last room of the long corridor

Richard whom is laying on his bed let out a deep sigh, in is hand was a picture, of a red haired, green eyed beauty and him kissing with fireworks behind them, it wasn't a mere coincidence he had bribed people to get this done and is thankful that it turned out right. He turned and hanged his upper body off his bed grabbing a shoebox-sized chest, he undid a number of buckles to reveal a key hole, he took the handle on top of the box and pulled it off, one end had a piece on it the other had a slot, he pushed the end with the piece though the key hole and turned once clockwise till one click and turned twice anti-clockwise for two clicks and top flew open. Inside was two levels on the top level had 10 stumps; all of them had a necklace rung around and placed on top except the first one instead on top of it was two old photos, one was of two people one male and one female kissing under fireworks at what looked like a circus, the second was the same couple with a wrapped up baby in the woman's arms this picture looked like it was taken at a studio, both pictures were tiny and cut into the shape of a heart. Under that raised level was filled with loose photo's scrapbooks and even a pink journal, he put hand in and took a gold marker, he took off the cap and on the back of the picture he wrote _STARFIRE; meaning of love _he put the cap back on the pen and sighed, he felt ridiculous writing it down, it's just a crush isn't it? No she was more, much more and he wasn't going to forget her and the precious memories that had her in it. He looked up at the white empty ceiling and whispered.

"I love so much Star, I really miss you" No matter how stupid it sounded or pathetic he had to do it and maybe, hopefully she can hear it or at least know that he's thinking of her.


	7. Night Stalker or is it Nightwing

½ a year later

Wayne Mansion, living room

"Tell me again why we can't have a party, after all we DO have the WHOLE mansion to OURSELVES." Whined the youngest of the Wayne adopted children.

"Because Alfred and Bruce has trusted us with this huge respons… hey I saw that - cut it out" and there behind him was Angela mimicking his every word with over-dramatic hand gestures.

"If you know what I was going to say so well, why the heck do you ask?" He complained very frustrated at his younger (adopted) sibling.

"Well I didn't think you'll be so stupid to repeat yourself or get so ego-maniac like to say it as if you ruled the world… it's very amusing" she replied a sly smirk on her face. Richard shook his head as he waited for the young girl to finish- what looks like to be a drawing.

"And I'm DONE!" She grabs the sketch book and runs to the hallway's grand father clock, she corrects the time to 10:45 and it slides open she walks in ignoring the many big computers and lab and goes straight to the biggest computer to open up her section of the cave. Richard follows her cautiously; aware of the many traps she sets up to keep him away. Angela reached her bulletin board, which was covered with blue prints and put her hand to the side of the board, every time she moved her hand up or down a new set of drawings or/and sketches will show up she kept this up until she reached a board that had this huge blue bird in the middle, she smiled to herself as she clipped her just-finished master piece.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…" she looks around and to her dismay there sat only her brother "or just Dick, let me introduce to you the latest hero that's going to stalk the night, NIGHT STALKER!!!" she moves to the side to reveal costume, weaponry and vehicle designs.

"Umm the designs and stuff look good but Star had said that in the future it'll be Night _Wing_." Richard said inspecting the drawings up close therefore not noticing Angela fall to ground with her arms still out stretched, in a "TA-DA" position.

"Fine let's listen to your not-or-ever-going-to-be girlfriend" Angela declares as she grabs a nearby sharpie and changes Stalker to Wing.

"And even though I said that you could have your opinions about it, but the thing is that I've already sent copies to Selina to be made and they'll be here about now." And on queue the door bell rings, the siblings slowly made their way to the door, when they got there they met one of their school mates, well he said they were school mates, who'd delivered the package, Angela said she'll sign for it and the guy purposely grabbed her hand using it as excuse to hand over the pen, Richard knowing what's going to happen just slowly moved back; Angela smiled to him, grabbed the hand and with out a warning flipped him over her shoulder and over the set of stairs that lead to the door.

"Never, EVER touch me with out my permission got that!" She yelled for the moment you'd swear that her eyes blazed red, the poor guy- or should we call him victim could only mutter an incoherent answer, satisfied, Angela, with great aim tossed the signed clip board over where it landed directly on top of his face.

At TT tower (continues from up there)

The place was a mess, well the two boys were, just by looking at Beast Boy you could see what lack of Robin's strict training plan had done to his body, Cyborg being a cyborg and all didn't change much but the free time he had, had given him the chance to install the disco ball that he really wanted to in the beginning, upgraded the living room TV to accurately imitate the ones in the movie theatre, got himself a huge popcorn popper, because as he declared thought that microwave popcorn was a mockery of the original snack food, so in conclusion thanks to Cyborg the living room was a private movie theatre. The gym. Now that's a poor site, spider webs were found at every corner the weights were barely touched except maybe a few times by either Star or Cy, slowly after two months the place had unofficially became the "official memorial of Robin" every time BB walked past it he'll shiver remembering all the training sessions, Cyborg would sigh at the thought of loosing a friend, Raven will frown under her hood and Star will be grasping the locket in her hand.

So where were we again, right… The team was preparing for another "traditional" movie night. The girls were sitting in their respectable places while the boys were messing around, Cyborg filling up the popcorn popper and Beast boy fussing over the movies. Raven was reading her latest novel, which surprising consisted a ripped up black heart, on the cover. Star was aimlessly flipping channels, as she had nothing to do without Robin to talk to. So everyone was ready to watch, the popcorn popper was behind the couch making the bowl or catcher sitting in Robin's place, the popper was decorated with Robin's emblem, the result of Beast boy trying to cheer Star up. Ok so the Titans are in their positions preparing to watch the movie, that's when Star came past the news.

" _A new hero was recently seen in the nights of Gotham city, having the local hero Batman take on the full position of a Justice Leaguer crime rates has been skyrocketing in the last six months, the appearance of this hero has been a relief to the many citizens that has just been saved by this new hero has named this saviour Night Stalker but one source has proclaimed to be corrected by the hero himself to be Night Wing. On other news the homicide of Leo Swinehill is still a mystery if anyone recognises this Dagger used please call the police…" _

"That is Robin, Robin is in Gotham, we must go in search of our long lost friend" Yelled star finally out of shock, she was going crazy finally Raven got her to calm down.

"You know I'll call the mayor and see if we can leave the town for a while and maybe he can give us a ride or something" Said Cyborg. So that night the movie was forgotten everyone started to pack and Cy started calling the mayor. Star and Raven had a miniature sleepover that night since Star was having a panic attack, even Beast Boy was allowed in Raven's room that night to play with Star and Silky.

Next day in Gotham High.

"Ok Angela please read the first paragraph of page 253" Said the old history teacher Mr King, he was in his mid 50's his face was bursting with facial hair screaming to be shaved, this particular history teacher was the one and only teacher who'd never appreciated having rich or famous kids under his care and to Angela that meant EVIL. So Angela being… well Angela was full alert of the hand that kept coming towards her PDA and each time it came to touching it, in a swift motion used her note book as a knife and chomped down on the fingers which resulted into her not listening.

"ANGELA, I asked you to do something" Her head snaps to the teacher smiles meekly and picks up the huge book for the first time that period. Just then a phone rings. Now since Bruce has left Gotham to who-knows-where, the industry was split 40 60, 40 being Angela and 60 being the well-known playboy the 40 involved mostly ambassador work and therefore her PDA and phone was allowed on at school. So the phone rings.

"Hi, Wayne girl speaking,"

"AN…" Started Mr King but was silenced as Angela's hand shot up in front of him, she twists around and slams the history book on yet again the hand that was sneaking up to her PDA.

"Oh Hi mayor, what may I do for ya"

"Oh I'll need to talk to my brother, I'll get him right now" and as if nothing was happening she put everything in her bag and walked out the classroom leaving a very flustered teacher in front of her desk, she flips the RAZR shut and walks up the stairs to the Gym, there he was playing basket ball running to the hoop and aim and shoot, too bad the little sister jumped up caught the ball and stopping Richard from gaining any glamour from his class mates.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He demanded emitting a growl, Angela on the other was unfazed.

"Two letters T and T" Immediately he stood alert and pushed his sister in front of him towards the hallway.

TT tower

" Ok we're going to be staying with a rich family, and there's this thing that everyone thinks we're going there for vacation so NO powers and also we're not to mention about Teen titans to anyone but the people we're staying with." It was team meeting and Cyborg was giving out details of their trip, the mayor was sort of a non-stop talking so as soon as Cyborg mentions Gotham the guy thought it was for a vacation and went blabbering about good accommodations and so on.

"But dude, I'm GREEN how in how am I not to mention Teen Titans when I'm a green hunk with great lady attractions."

"I agree with the green thing but the lady thing, in your dreams." Came the monotone of Raven.

"Ohh Rae-Rae, you agreed with me." Immediately the green elf is slammed into the opposite wall.

"_DON'T CALL ME_ **_RAE-RAE!!!_**" Four eyes blared for a moment before the return to the normal two violet ones.

"Not calling you Rae-Rae" Came the whimper from the two males in the room.

It was Five when they herd a knock on their door, Raven went to get it, a girl and a boy both with black hair and sunglasses on entered.


	8. WOW! A CASTLE

Sorry I havn't updated lately but I've edited the story a bit so feel free to go back and recap, i've also deleted the valentine story and changed it into a oneshot instead. So this chapter is mostly about describing the manor (my version) and please people review.

Disclaimer: I **will** own teen titans but sadly i don't right now, if you heard or seen it before in real life it's not mine but the rest it's **mine all mine.**

Ell (from under table): Ignore her, she's going through her world domination phase again, **  
**

* * *

The girl out of the two visitors just walked forward, an aura of power surrounded her, Raven, who's strangely scared of her for some reason, immediately sensed it. Upstairs in the Op room everything was packed, the girl took off her glasses and gave a sweet smile.

"Hey I'm Jane Harrison and that is my partner Freddie Thomas we work for the security system at Wayne Enterprises, we're here to make sure you make it safely to Gotham, the jet is already on the roof, so would you kindly take your luggage or you can hand it over to Freddie there; whatever you do just don't hand it over to me, thank you," immediately came the order.

On the plane.

"This is so cool, we get our plane, with a movie theatre and unlimited packets of PEANUTS!" Beast boy being, well, Beast boy had been yelling about how great the private jet that was set to take them to Gotham was, that he didn't notice that everyone had the earphones on.

Wayne Manor.

"RICHARD DICK GRAYSON, IF YOU DON'T COME HERE NOW TO PICK UP YOUR TEAM AND DREAM GIRLFRIEND, MAY GOD HELP YOU WHEN I HANG YOUR HEAD ABOVE MY BED AS A TROPHY!!!!!!! Oh and don't forget to pick up all the stuff." Angela Wayne sat her phone back into her pocket after leaving a _reminder_ in her brother's voicemail, the Titans were due to reach the back yard in half an hour, the girl was in charge of making the heroes comfortable and their disguises, therefore the poor brother of hers were running around picking up clothes, gifts and other stuff that was in the whole booklet she took up writing the shopping list. She spent the last few hours perfecting the two hologram watches and figuring how she was to make Starfire's eyebrow not look so weird and the only thing she'd figure out now was using hair growth formula (A/N open to better ideas).

Mall.

Richard who'd had ignored the blaring message his sister sent was now awkwardly standing in front of 'Victoria's secrets' one hand full of shopping bags and the other hand holding a booklet which had everything crossed out but 'Girls underwear for Raven and Starfire', finally deciding to take the dive, he slowly took a step towards the lingerie store, just when Sam comes out.

"Hey Richard long time no see" She said walking up to him, she stopped, looked back to the store and then back to the playboy in front of her, one of her eyebrow rose and then say the bags of shopping in his hand she started to back away,

"Seeing as this seems like a bad time, I think I should go, meet ya in school after the holidays." Richard gave a huge sigh _Angela you are so dead _with that lone thought he stepped into his own nightmare.

The Titans.

The jet had just arrived at the back yard of the manor, the titans came out following Jane, in front of them stood a huge green field with football posts on each end, a fenced area with a huge athlete sized pool, a ten people spa, a wooden table with deck chairs and a hooded BBQ. They looked up to see a deck with wide stairs leading up to it, the house looked about two storeys high with two towers one on each side and a flat roof completed the vast building, and the windows were huge about twice as high as Beastboy maybe even taller. Well lets just say the guys were impressed, behind them stood a agitated Freddie who'd been carrying everybody's stuff and was fake coughing to get the people moving, after a while they go the clue and made their way into the manor.

"RICHARD GRAYSON YOU PICK UP THAT PHONE NOW!!!!…. I'll call you later, oh… hehehe … ummm I'm Angela Wayne the adopted daughter of Bruce Wayne and I'll be helping you to fit in." Angela smiled meekly running her hand though her long black hair; a habit she'd got from living with guys, the titans stared at her feeling slightly afraid of the Asian right in front of them.

"Alfred, help them into their rooms, and Freddie DO NOT drop those bags" again another reason to fear their hostess was evident,

"Oh after a few hours I'll call you guys up to my room to help with you disguises, so please be there." With that the guys followed the old butler up the stairs to their rooms.

When they reached the top they saw that one side was divided into two hallways, in the style of balconies making the middle a hole, which you could see down into the living room right above the huge sofa, the other was just a plain hall way which ended to a very big double door and that in that hall way there was a lone door on the right side. They kept following the butler to the left balcony.

"Master Beastboy this one will be yours," The butler said pointing to the first room they reach Beast boy excitedly opened the oak doors to find a king-size bed, an en-suite bathroom, closet, a pretty big desk and a book case next to it "Wah, where's the TV!"…

Back to the others.

Cyborg's room was the one next to it, and exactly the same, with the plain white scheme, the girls had their rooms on the other side where they noticed there was walkway at the end joining the two sides together and that there was a door there Raven being so inspective noticed that there was a trapdoor on the roof above the joining walkway.

Five minutes of settling in their rooms they heard the door open and a very loud thump. Everyone ran down as fast as they can to only be met with a black haired boy face down on the floor with huge and I mean huge bags surrounding him, Angela who was just watching TV right beside him just kept her attention on the TV ignoring the groaning of the poor boy.

"Ignore him, he's just my brother."

* * *

So that's my new chap, the next one will be about the make overs, _**send in ideas **_

and to ppl who go to school in America when are the school holidays, because... i don't know _**-.- **_and i need to know to continue to the school phase of the story so please **_REVIEW_** and answer my questions.

BTW i allow flames so if you want you can hit me (only if you don't really hit me but send me flames - just wanted to be clear on that)

DA

_**  
**_


	9. Authors NOTE

Ok the thing is that my laptop just smashed down and all my stuff was on it and I had to wait for three months to have my desktop to be delivered so I'm going to pause the story a bit longer than I've already have to give me time to catch up with my self thankyou so much for all the patience LOVE ya


	10. Home sweet home I hope

I'm sorry for the extremely late update but things have came up lately.

I seriously hope you guys won't kill me, so i made this chap extra long.

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans because if i did own them my bestie from school (Lanz) will end up with a character based off the lead singer oF P!ATD

well i hope you guys enjoy  
this is where i start shifting the spotlight to the star couple.

* * *

"_Ignore him, he's just my brother."_

The only thing about this guy that anyone could see was that he had thick black hair, the titans stared at him waiting him to move, after a few audible gasps of air, the boy picked up his head. Star just stared at him he looked handsome, his strong jaw, his electric blue eyes; slightly covered by the shades he was wearing and the way he rose, full of power, all of this vaguely reminded her of someone but being as star-struck as she was she couldn't hear the name her brain was trying to transmit to her.

" Hey, my name's Richard Grayson, I'm your host…" "What the hell Dick I'm the host" Came the stern voice of Angela interrupting her brothers introduction and is now in the heat of a glaring battle with him. The titans stared in awkwardness at their host/s behaviour, the tension was starting to brew so much that it was almost a visible fog and that was when the butler came in.

" Oh, Master Richard you've came back from your trip, Miss Angela would you like your Tim Tams now?" At the sound of the chocolate covered biscuit treat Angela immediately surrendered the battle and hurried to Alfred's side to collect them from the tray he was holding up. The team just stared on as Richard just started laughing amusedly at the titans' reaction to his sister's unique actions. Richard started to pick up the huge shopping bags he'd bought with him; this had not gone unnoticed by Star who'd hurriedly helped pick up the few that were still left on the floor.

"Here new friend, let me help you with these possessions," He smiled at her, he loved the way her voice had sounded even the style had captured him and was very grateful for his sunglasses and commonsense, since without them he'd already spill his secret.

"You're Starfire aren't ya?" He asked as calmly as possible trying to not loose his cool, Starfire just nodded as she started picking up a few of the bags from around home. Everyone else had already left the pair alone except for the sister who was right behind the coach with a camera in hand the soft clicks went unnoticed as the pair continued to pick up the bags.

"Friend Richard why is this bag from secret's of Victoria?" Enquired the curious alien, who was picking up the labelled bag, question marks floating around her head. Laughter was heard and Richard blushed, a deep red and without even looking away from the ground he grabbed the bag from the confused red-head and rushed out of the living room and into his room making sue he'd slammed the door hard enough and locking it before he leaned on it and started huffing and gasping for air. _"note to self – never do a favour for Angela, karma never works on her case" _He told himself -well more like commanded.

_Back downstairs. _

Angela just stopped laughing, took a few big breaths and watched as Cyborg and Beast Boy do the same.

"Well since you've met my bro you guys should go rest a while I still have some things to sort out and I'll do your disguises after dinner."

_In beast Boy's room_

Beast boy walked around the room, touching, looking and even sniffing every thing like a toddler, he stops at the bookshelf and stares at it a bit.

"So is this where I put the TV?" he says to himself

"No. It's where books are put" came the well known monotone voice behind him, he turns and scratches his head.

"Oh."

"Umm Beast Boy since you don't own any or going to own any books would you mind if I took yours since I really need a place to keep my books." She asks softly,

"That'll be cool. Wow so let me guess your one is already filled, no big as you said I don't really need it." He answers and without a word she steps up to the empty oak book shelf and both disappeared in a shadow of a raven.

"So let me guess, that means I should unpack, why I wasn't told before?' he asks his roof as he walks to his suit case.

_At dinner- dinning room, Wayne manor_

The titans entered the room to be welcomed by an aroma of various roasts and spices, giving then the sensual image of entering a fancy restaurant. On the long oak dinning table were dishes such as roast chicken, salads, baby pork ribs, and tofu and in front of each table was a plate that had a juicy steak upon light coleslaw, well except for one. Angela sat on the far end of the long dinning room table, her hands clasped together and her head leaning on it muttering grace, she lifted her head and whispered "Amen". Only then does she realise that the others had entered, and let's just say the sight was hilarious- Cyborg's eyes were wide open and drool was dropping from his chin to the changeling in front of him who'd had the identical expression on. Starfire and Raven had already sat down next to each on the left side, with Starfire sitting furthest away from Angela. Angela looked at the guys giving them the clue that they can sit down, but soon realised if she didn't say a word they weren't going to take the hint.

"Ahem… you CAN sit and eat now."

And that was all it took to have both boys storming to the appropriate seat and immediately start eating.

Half way through dinner Dick comes in and sits opposite Angela eating the dish in front of him and getting some of this and that from the table. The Titans talked, chatted and giggled while the Wayne siblings just sat there and ate in their own silence. The group of people had finished Dick stood up and left not a single word was muttered from him and the mysterious aura that surrounds him increases with every growing minute especially for the open minded alien. She quietly excuses herself and seeks her mysterious host through the long hallway up stairs.

She walks up to the door at the other end of their dorms and opened the door to find it was a huge bedroom.

"Hey"

She "eek"ed and immediately threw a star bolt at the source of the voice.

"Whoa!

She looked up to see Richard standing right in front of her grabbing her once lit fist in his hand and the bed behind him totally scorched to ashes.

"You're always welcome in my room but try and not burn it down while you're here would you?" He said gently letting her hand down, he didn't seem angry, a small smile across his face.

"So, it is true, you do have remarkable powers." A small compliment with that deep mellow voice brought a slight pink to her cheeks.

"You are not weak, your self" she replied and as soon as it left her lips she started regretting such an stupid thing to say. He smiled

"Hey want to join me watching the sunset" It came out without a thought and for once Richard started to falter. _"what if she says no"_

"I will certainly love to" That voice never seemed so sweet to him and slowly he let out his breath while leading her up to his balcony where he sat and admired the beauty that wasn't the sunset.

Angela's room with Beast Boy

"Ok I got this watch, and it's like the …. Hey stop doing that! KEEP STILL! **IF YOU DON'T STOP I WILL KILL YOU!!**" Angela roared her eyes seemingly turning red for the second. Beast Boy immediately stopped twirling on her huge office chair and sat still hands on his lap, whistling a small innocent tune.

"Lets start this again." She grabbed the watch and dangled it in front of the changeling.

"This. Is. Watch." She spoke slowly and emphasizing each syllable as if talking to a three year old… well no not three year old more like a three year old cave man. Beast boy's ear pricked and stared at the watch pointed at it and repeated.

"This. Is. Watch… I'm not that bloody stupid" This caused Angela to smile.

"Now that we got that part done," "This watch contain an holographic chip which just happens to only be able to transfer one particular programmed feature using networking and led transfer and light projection…." He watched her mouth move and heard nothing, after a while he sticks up his hand above his head.

"What now?" She asked her right hand kneading her right temple.

"Can we go back to "the thing is a watch" stage?" She stared at him, in he mind picturing him being twisted in her nails like a rag doll. Beast boy watched her staring at him and her mouth slowly twisting into a evil grin.

"Umm, I'll come back later" and with that single phrase he slipped down the trap door onto the hallway/balcony thing that led him to his room.

Angela slumped down on to her bed sighing. _Mental note never agree to this ever again._

"This is going to take way longer than I thought."

* * *

Well i hope you guys enjoyed and unlike last time i'll make sure i start the next chap as soon as possible need some ideas for the disguises and stuff

so Read and Review

(you've already done the read part now for the review part)

DA


	11. A moment

Before I yelled at i did start this chap asap just i got a bit busy and totally forgot about it I'm really sorry

-I made extra long this time

Disclaimer- DA is MINE, MINE ... ALL MINE - i don't own anything other than DA/Angela (MINE!!!) ..Ahem... thankyou very much

_

* * *

_

_With Raven._

The manor was huge and she'd just learned the trapdoor she'd found earlier was actually Angela's room, just then she was passing she realised that just under it was another door, finding it unlocked she carefully entered it and to her amazement it was a huge library, Oak shelves covered all three walls the light source coming above her, it looked old fashioned, like the ones the Azarathians Monks had in their temple. The shelves met the roof yet she found no way to get up there.

Just as she was about to touch one of the books, the lights grew brighter above her.

"I really thought heroes would have more sense of others privacy?" She turned around and in the door way stood a not so happy Angela Wayne.

"The door was open…" She started monotone

"Yeah the bank safe is open at this hour so why catch the robbers?" Angela Interrupted. Raven actually looks at her, the way her voice held no regret showed that she was proud and Raven didn't like that sort of attitude.

"That bank holds most of your money if you didn't realise" Her voice was compressed this time, she could feel her eyes changing.

"Yeah and this library holds _all _of my books, so if you won't mind please exit the way you entered and ask if you want to come in next time, I'll really appreciate it." A smirk appeared as said like if mocking her attempt to scare her.

Raven does as she is told and leaves muttering her meditation under her breath as the flower pot she'd passed blew up.

"Oh great I was suppose to ask her to do her disguise, well let's see who's next, I really don't like that one." Angela Muttered, as she shut and locked the door to the library.

_With Cyborg._

Cyborg had found a full length mirror and was standing opposite it,

"Now Cy, how good would you look with brown hair, no, maybe black, uhhh… nah the brown seems more macho" Putting on different wigs, he'll pose in front of himself and follow with a comment of confusion.

"Ahem… so this is what heroes do in their spare time?" Behind him stood an 5 feet 4 Asian, who was holding back laughter.

"Oh… Hey little girl, what's up?" He says, his one real cheek flushed

"I might be a few inches shorter than you, but that doesn't make me little." Her eyes thinned you could almost see them go red.

"Sorry…?" His two hands out in a sign of surrender.

"So… what's up?" He asked again, very carefully.

"Well I want you to head up to my room so I can do that disguise thing." She said and without a second word she left the self image loving robot behind.

_With NIghtwing._

"Patrol right after dinner… why do I always end up following her orders." He was crouching down on the top of Wayne tower, muttering to himself. Nightwing the new hero of Gotham clad in black spandex with an out stretched bird across his chest- according to the designer it's suppose to symbolise a robin turning into a falcon, when he asked what's that suppose to actually mean she said When things change they either grow or brighten, you becoming Nightwing is growing not brightening or you'll be a phoenix. She meant it as a joke but it came to him, he could have been a phoenix a creature of hope and goodness but instead he grew darker and colder like the blue shadow across his chest. Just in the middle of his thoughts he heard faint foot steps behind him. He stood up straight, the foot steps stopped, he turned around no one was there... without warning a red-haired and green-eyed alien flying down hugging him from behind with such force that he was facing the cold concrete while warmth was emitting to his back he slowly turned around and above him was laying Star beaming down at him. She stood up, she was wearing a baby pink blouse and a Skirt that ended at her knees, coincidently this was the same outfit he bought for Angela for her birthday as a joke.

"Hey Star long time no see." He said his voice deepened into a mellow tune to differ from Richard's. Star stood there her eyes starting to water, running up to him and digging her face into his neck she wept.

"Oh, I had missed you terribly, then I saw you on the vision of tele, how are you, you are unharmed?" He pats her hair in a sign of apology and in that instance he felt he was going to blurt out everything, Richard, Batman and most importantly how much he loved her. But he couldn't, he wasn't Robin anymore he is Nightwing cold and dark.

"Star, how did you get here?" He asked

"The team and I…" She starts

"No I mean here, this spot" He interrupts

"Oh I witnessed you from the window of my new quarters." She answers. _Stupid! I shouldn't have left right after sending her to her room._ He thought to himself.

"Star. Promise me to tell no one even the team about seeing me ok?" He asks her lifting his gloved hand to touch her cheek. She nods slowly not letting go of his gaze, he slowly takes his leave but is stopped by her clasping the hand near her cheek and kissing him on the cheek, the she whispers.

"Shall we meet, ever again?" He moves his lips to hers, kissing her cherry lips slowly, then whispers back.

"I'll always be near you." And he left leaving the alien on top of one of the tallest buildings in Gotham.

_Back in the manor in Angela's room_

"What, no hair?" Cyborg muttered, Angela just ignored him as she adjusted the watch

"I heard from Star or Raven or BB or … well one of them say that your real name is Victor well that'll be your permanent name from now on got it?" She looked up from the watch and saw him nod.

"Oh also I programmed a chip in the watch to mobilise most of your powers so the best you can do is use minimum super strength, this is so when you get emotional you won't shoot a innocent steak house." She said standing up facing the African, well built man dressed in a singlet and sweats in front of her, she gave approving nod and set him off out of her room. She looked up the clock it was ten. She climbs up a ladder to a section that was only ½ of the room's height to her 1 inch high bed; she crawls across it to the window slides it open and crawls into a small deck. Out of no where Nightwing appears in the shadows behind her.

"Tell me again, why, I did that useless patrol" He mutters as he steps out as Richard Grayson.

"I have a extremely long reason, but lets skip that and say you got to have a moment with star" She smirks. Before he could ask she answered.

"Strawberry lip gloss and the latest Channel perfume, both visible and wrecks. Every guest we get seems to think I'm into make up and brands." She says and crawls back inside onto her bed changing into a huge T-shirt, Richard stands outside and wipes his lips with his arm then follows her inside, carefully he goes across his sister mutter a sweet dreams and goes down two ladders to the hallway to his own room.

_Midnight Raven _

She finds herself stuck in a closet, she peers through the slits, she hears something, she feels warmth on her hands, she looks, they're red. She hears voices, foreign- Asian, Everything flashes, Guns, Blood the horrible feeling of death she couldn't take it she Screams.

"Stop it… Stop it …. PLEASE STOP IT!!" Beast Boy comes in followed by the rest of the titans plus Richard to see Raven rolled into a ball on her bed, the sheets were ripped and she was clutching her head so tightly that blood was trickling down from her temples. Tears start dropping on to her Beast Boy was hugging her trying pry her hands away, Cyborg trying to get a reading on her and Starfire trying to wake her. All of a sudden Richard pushes thought the worried heroes and asks,

"What is it" Raven all of a sudden goes limp and shakes violently.

"D..ar..k…ness.. De…ath….p…p..pain AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The pitch was high like a five years olds scream of horror. Richard turns and sprints madly out of the door…

* * *

My first cliff hanger... well actually i wanted to end it quickly so yeah... --

again since i finish off in a hurry i didn't really that... proof read ... looks around to check if english teacher is near

Well thanx for all the loyal and **Patient **readers out ILY

Read and REVIEW - see you read the story now you reveiw get how it works now???

DA


	12. Not everyone that's in pain, cries

Hey after the huge demand from Lanz - she knows where I live

I decided to update faster this time.

Disclaimer: If you heard of something on any sort of media IT ISN'T MINE but the little ppl plus Angela IS :p

This is for you Lanz_

* * *

_

_Raven all of a sudden goes limp and shakes violently.  
"D..ar..k…ness.. De…ath….p…p..pain AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The pitch was high like a five years olds scream of horror. Richard turns and sprints madly out of the door…_

He runs until he reaches the hallway under Angela's room; he's out of breath as he gasps out

"Richard Grayson Over ride code 0211" The trapdoor beeps and then opens up and a ladder slides down and before it reaches the ground he starts climbing up. He enters the room and immediately he climbs up to his sister's bed. She, fast asleep lay rigid straight, with the moonlight shinning on her beads of sweat were made visible, Richard, without a second thought grasps her shoulder and thrusts her up. Her eyes open from the sudden movement and she sees her brother watching her before he embraces her, with his hair in her hair she could hear.

"Why didn't you tell me the nightmares were getting worse? You should've told me." She pushes him off her and sees his sapphire eyes glazed with worry and fear.

"Sorry" She whispers

"I didn't know I was screaming, they've been getting worse ever since you left and now I'm already used to it." She looks down and takes a few deep breaths her eyes were turning blue like her brothers.

"It wasn't you screaming" He says as he lefts up her head, with one glance in his eyes she knew what he meant and immediately she jumps out of bed to the lower level to her room, shuffles though a bunch of junk on her desks and exits the trapdoor with something in her hand.

She barges in though Raven's door and sees everyone surrounding a crawled up empath, she pushes through the crowd.

"Put this on and leave it on" She hisses her whole body rigid, shoving a pointed amethyst stone with black rope tide through it.

"It'll stop your powers and empathy" She continues her eyes glaring at the shrinking girl in front of her. Raven looks up, her voice shivering as she says,

"I don't want my powers stopped," This caused Angela to get enraged,

"PUT THE THING ON … **NOW!****" **Raven returns to curling up and starts to whimper, Beast Boy who couldn't stand how _this girl_ was treating Raven and places him self between the frightened girl and the anger-management-needed girl.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT SHE'S SCARED…. LOOK AT HER SHE'S CRYINIG, SHE'S SHIVERING!!!" Raven looks up at the guy standing up for her; she never knew that he could be so brave, so mature. The Asian stands there and mutters something incoherent to the others. Her voice ice cold as she says these final words,

"Well this will stop her pain, and I advise she keeps it on unless she wants those images to haunt her every second of her life." She takes Beast Boy's hand and shoves the necklace in it. She leaves with powerful and controlled strides as the oversized T-shirt bellows at her knees.

Richard watches as Beast Boy put the necklace on Raven, she doesn't reject it and leaves it on, soon enough the team re-surrounds her, comforting her and backchat his sister, as soon as everything seemed under controlled he follows the path of the small Asian to her room, then her touches a panel opposite her desk to have a section of the wall to slide up and reveal a roof top garden where he finds her sister star gazing.

"Hey, you alright?" He asks as he sits down besides her, soaking in the image of the garden he'd helped built so long ago.

"He says 'She's crying', He says 'She's shivering'." All of the sudden she starts laughing. He watches her knowing the pain that's bubbling up in her; he lifts up one arm and lets her lay on his shoulder.

"Shhhhh, it's alright, they don't know, it's not their fault." He coos while she slowly closes her eyes and starts falling back to sleep. At the sound of the even breathing he carries her bridal style up to her bed and then returning back to bed himself.

_In Ravens Room_

He wakes up with Raven in his arms, it'd been so sudden that with the fear she was going though she had sought comfort in the arms of the changeling, soon everyone left seeing her calmed down but he was left until slowly both of them had fell asleep. Now that he was awake, he could feel his stomach rumbling; slowly he made it off Raven's bed without waking her and slowly went to the kitchen. The smell of cooking wafting from the kitchen made his journey quicker and soon enough he finds himself facing the Asian which he'd not long ago yelled at. She turns around lefts up the pan and pours its contents on two plates as she'd already noticed the changeling which is standing right behind her.

"It's 'Mapo Tofu'" She says as she sits down on the kitchen bar table and hands him a plate with a spoon. He watches her as she takes a spoonful and put it in her mouth, then goes back for another spoon full. This girl, who'd he just yelled at, cooked him Tofu and was completely calm. He all of sudden felt nervous at facing this girl.

"I'm sorry about what happened, I didn't know what came over me" He apologizes as he plays with the white cubes in chilli sauce.

"I do." She says before going she puts another spoonful into her mouth, he looks up surprised

"Pardon?"

"I said, I know what got over you, it was the sense of needing to protect the one that you really care about." He blushes at the statement and finally takes a bite of the dish, his eyes springs open with delight.

"This. Is. The. Best. Tofu. In. The. History. Of. Tofu." He says stunned

"Trust me I know better dishes, but this is the only one that only takes five minutes." His eyes widens even further at the fact it only took five minutes. The girl who'd finished starts cleaning up, after she finishes, she turns around and says.

"Not everyone who's in pain cries. Not everyone who's afraid shivers. And not everyone that yells is evil." She leaves, leaving him to ponder upon her words, after five seconds of thinking he'd realized his tofu was getting cold and started gulping the thing down his throat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE SO CALLED JUSTICE

She always said she wasn't good enough, 

She always said she wasn't beautiful enough,

I'll look in the mirror and see something beneath her,

May I ask, why is she more treasured than me?

She says she's ugly and everyone defies,

I keep silent and they spit at me,  
She says she's poor and they give her money,

I say nothing and I am to starve,

Tell me will you treat me differently,

If I cried on your shoulder as well?

I grew up standing on my two feet,

Never saying die,

I get spit at,

I'm left to starve,

She falls on her knees,

She gets your kindness,

She'll cry tears in front of you real or not,

And you'll feed her,

Is it because I'll rather work than beg,

Or I'll swallow the blood in mouth than cry in pain,

That you think I'm a monster,

And you think she is Snow White.

* * *

Well there's a sample of my poetry skills - if you can call it that

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and since I'm on summer holidays I'll be abit faster with updating and because someone who has personal contacts with me will be bugging me to as well.

So hopped you enjoyed

**Review**

DA


	13. Kory Anders and Rachael Roth

_Hey I Know long time no update..._

_Well life isn't going as planned right now - my way of saying I'm lazy (lol)_

_If i somehow do own the titans this will be a movie and not fanfic story so there but... I do own DA and Angela Wayne (it'll be sad if i didn't own my original characters)_

_ENJOY!!_

Raven's room

She woke up from the lack of warmth, she looked around her room, it was that light cream colour, the sort of thing that doesn't stir anything at all, not purity, not anger, it was just a colour. Period. Her hand moved up to the amethyst stone on her neck, and like she'd been hit by a bus all the memories that just happened a few hours ago crammed it self into her brain and just like that she'd realised what was amiss; her pillow, her guardian and for that moment her saint – Beast boy. She then suddenly shook her head to try get rid of such a lunatic idea. The door to her room slowly creaked, which caused her to watch as Beast boy steps in the room.

"Oh, hey… I just came to pick up my shoes."

She turns her head towards the floor and spotted a pair of black Adidas sneakers on the floor. She watches in shock as the changeling walks in and picks up his foot wear and leave the room.

_Next day_

"No. No! NO!!" The team all runs down to the living room to the source of distress to find Angela pacing in front of the TV yelling into her phone.

"I said. I REPEAT. I said black, red and blonde not ebony, amber and platinum."

"No. NO it isn't the same the ones you recommend is shades of the colours I want."

"Yeah I want the colours so obviously I want all the shades for each." She takes a deep breath causing her whole body to relax into a professional posture.

"Thank you, Ryan and tell Josh I won't be going to the bar for a while."

She hangs up the phone turns around and sees everyone staring at her, she crocks her head to the side and says.

"If you guys keep staring I'll tell Alfred to stop making waffles." A non-existent click goes off in everyone's head and all the boys immediately heads off to the kitchen with a hoodie and jeans wearing Victor taking the lead.

_In Beast boy's room_

It was approximately three pm and was writing down a list of objects he wanted in his room so he could finally watch his daily afternoon cartoons and anime, and do it in style (or the lack of it). All of the sudden his door flings open and a short black head hostess runs up grabs his wrists slaps on a watch and exists. After getting out of the shock he turns around to a small mirror on the wall and is faced with a olive skinned and green haired boy.

"Ladies… Gar the party man is back." As he just finishes this statement to his reflection. Angela walks back in holding up a packet…

"For the LORD's sake would you please stop moving?" Angela complains while she tries to lather the thick white cream on to the changelings still green hair. Gar on the other hand was still wriggling like a three year old and complaining about every small topic that came onto hand. Such as-

He was hungry

He was cold

He was hot

Her hands were cold

The cream stank

Etc. etc. etc. etc.

After three hours, one rinse and a lot of threats Angela was allowed to breath and let Beast boy admire his new platinum blonde hair with the tips left green making it look like he has blonde hair with green highlight rather than green hair with blonde roots.

"Ok… Your name from now on is ..?"

"Gar"

"Well done have a tiny teddy cookie." She says as she tosses him the tiny treat in to his mouth.

"You never ever …?"

"Take off the watch."

"Excellent" She praises, just as she is about to leave the boy starts to whine

"What now?"

"Me. Want. Cookies." He answers looking at her like he was three year old. She looks at the guy in front of her and then at the bag at her hand, and then repeats a few times and finally snaps.

"MY COOKIES!!"

_A dark ally way, Gotham_

A scream was heard so naturally DA follows it, and guess what it was a rat. Other than that the patrol was beyond boring. Her _great _partner Nightwing decided to have her take the after dinner shift and since she'd already made him go on the last one she had no excuse to get out of it. So now in one of the darkest ally ways of Gotham, sits the heroine, _'so this is what happens when you're bored to death and you can't just stab the closest living being' 'wait…. Bad girl… not suppose to be thinking like that.'_

'_J'onn might hear.' 'If you do hear me J'onn I'm not doing anything wrong.'_… _'well unless you count talking to myself while sitting in the middle of a ally way wrong'_

"Seriously I've been standing here for five minutes, and hell Angel I don't like being ignored." She feels her insides jump at the fright of being interrupted by the familiar and oh so annoying computerised voice. She lifts her head and glares from behind her sunglasses.

"Hey I was in the middle of a conversation!!" She snaps, and to her surprise the notorious thief sits down in front of her.

"What conversation?" He asks, tilting his head to the side to show his curiosity.

"The conversation with the might-be-listening-to-my-thoughts Martian Manhunter."

She replies. He slowly leans on his elbows keeping his eyes on the pair of sunglasses.

"If you have something to say, say it." She orders.

"Fine then, you look nice under this light…" He slowly leans forwards till his lips were a few inches away from her lips.

"Very angelic." Just like that he disappears leaving the cool wisps of air to replace the warm breath. She blinks for a moment completely shock and then yells to the night sky.

"YOU'RE SUCH AN ASS!!" After this large burst of anger to thin air she stands up and blends into the shadows, to only be spotted again zooming off on a motorbike which if you looked closely enough you could see a blue 'N' on it.

_Back in the manor in a spare guest room_

It was approximately eight pm when the little Asian decided to call upon the two female titans to follow her into this room; this was the only existing spare bedroom and was one of the largest in the mansion. Angela had previously in about ten minutes made it look like a beauty parlour. The two girls were forced to sit in two spin-able office chairs.

"Raven you go first." She declares and the empathic was allowed to rebuke she finds her self tilted backwards and a white plastic sheet placed on her.

"How would you like your hair, black with violet highlights, black or any other combination of a natural hair colour and highlights?" It took her less than a second to answer.

"Black" And there she stayed as she let her hair get dyed by the hostess. The think crème was applied painfully slow and then the horrible filling of having the feeling of gloved hands going through her hair. This, she knew was the reason she hated those open widowed shops with ladies and their hair in curlers being pampered by hand and feet. Angela soon leaves her to move to the red haired beside her. Strangely enough she asked no questions and immediately went on with a packet of dye. Angela already had something completely planned out for Star. She'd gotten her long red haired and started to get pieces of foil to wrap up segments of it. She'd had gotten ten different shades from strawberry blonde to dark amber, while Starfire watched her hair slowly grow with the amount of foil in it, she started to doubt the Chinese's action.

_Three hours later_

"IF YOU'RE A GUY AND UNDER 50 GET HERE NOW!!" Went the booming sound, through the hall ways like a walking spirit making its way to the intended receivers which involved a guy staring at his bike in the garage, an African-American trying out clothes in front of a full length mirror and a blonde boy clipping his toe nails. The three obediently followed the commanding noise to the spare room. Inside the room there was a white screen curtain blocking the view behind except for shadows. It didn't take long for the "nice little" Asian to have popped out, she made sure that the curtain was pulled back after her. She stood there with her hands behind her black Rock'n'roll skull t –shirt and her grey stretch jeans adorned legs closely placed together.

"Ahem" she cleared her throat, her head lifted higher than it normally was

"Ladies and well…. Boys" She started but then was interrupted with the trio of

"HEY!!" she ignored them and continued

"I'm happy to introduce you to, Kory Anders and Rachael Roth, normal teenager girls of the 21st century." With one sweep of her arm the curtain fell and to the guys surprise what faced them were just a black hair girl dressed in a dark blue hoodie from Louis Vuitton and a pair of grey skinny jeans stuffed in a pair of designer ankle length black leather boots with a silver square buckle on the outside edge of each boot. Her eyes were a dark blue. She had thick black mascara on and her skin seemed like light beige colour. Beside her stood a tall girl with hair that was made up of different shades of red and dark blonde making her hair seem strangely natural, she had thin eye brows above her big green eyes, which were under a pair of frameless green spectacles. She wore a white and sky blue turtle neck zip up singlet with a pair of baggy white ¾ caprice pants with tie-up ends which seemed to highlight the length of her legs and on her feet she wore a pair of ADIDAS slip-ons.

Short version? Well let's just say there was a puddle of drool on the floor…

"So what do you three think?"

* * *

I love you guys...

so press that little button down there to show me you love me back

or you can be eaten by my big white wolf like dog... Your choice

DA


	14. Missing those who will return

I know, I'm a horrible, horrible person.

But I'm back que cheering and confitti

This chapter is solely dedicated to "Ella Thompson" for giving me a reveiw that helped me get off my ass and write this chapter,

You deserve a cookie, but sadly I'm broke...

P.S Rob Star goodness included.

* * *

"_So what do you three think?"_

Angela waits for a reply, tapping her foot loudly, the taps increasing in speed as her amount of patience decreases.

"HELLO!" She yelled getting right into the face of her brother, still, no reply. She stares at them for a while and watches slowly as the two present male titans start wakening from their stupor, but still no reaction from her currently frozen sibling. Now, if this was in the cartoon we all dearly love, we'll notice a bright yellow lit light bulb above the Asians head but since we're going to pretend that they're made out of flesh and bone, a very loud click was heard…

"Kori, can you please come here for a moment" Angela asks sweetly, our favourite alien obliges and walks up to her, the younger girl then whispers something to the taller girls ear, immediately she starts shaking her head in refusal, this makes the Asian sigh and then whispers something else into the tall girls ear, this time the alien held a perplexed look upon her face, she shrugs it off and lets out a ear splitting scream.

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_" In that sudden instant Richard let out a 'Starfire trademarked' yelp, and fell flat on his face.

"Well. I didn't expect that." Angela remarks, as the others just stares at the guy on the floor with baffled looks on their faces. Starfire immediately begin to feel guilty; she kneels beside him trying to lift him back up to 90 degrees.

"So, my dear brother, you think they're appropriate enough for the real world?" This statement from his sister got through to Richard, making him to look up and finally answer.

"I think you two look, _very_ appropriate." As he replies he also sends the new-and-improved girls, a smirk, which surprisingly caused Rachael to blush just as much as Kori. The other guys also agree with the statement, but both start to send the infamous playboy puzzling looks.

"Well now that my job is done, I'm hungry, so I'm going go seek out those hidden credit cards and order takeout." With that leaving-statement, the youngling runs off with her brother at her heels.

_In the living room eating lunch- takeout._

After finishing off her carton of butter chicken rice, Angela picks up a call from her friends, at the same time the same friends run pass Alfred into the living room dragging the girl out with both cell phones still attached to their ears.

"Ok… Am I the only person who finds that really strange?" Rachael says, her eyes still following the already-gone frenzy of feet, while her Nan bread was still five inches away from her open mouth.

"Err, you get use to it, after all, they'll sometimes call up in 5 in the morning. This is nothing compared to the other weird things they'll do." Richard answers, using his fork to pick the neglected piece of chicken still left in his sister's carton and moving into his own mouth.

"Your sister, she seems to have obtained very… uh… Interesting friends, does she not?" Kori asks cocking her head to side.

"Yeah, that sister of mine does have magnetism to strangeness." Richard chuckles lightly at that statement.

"Please, how is a human to obtain magnetism, is she composed of metal components like friend Victor, and even if the previous was true, how is it possible for strangeness to obtain a magnetic attractive if it doesn't obtain any atoms?" The Alien asks her forehead wrinkling at all the unanswered questions at her head. Victor who was seating next to her, put's his large hand on her shoulder and gives it a soft pat.

"He means that strange things or people are always surrounding her, like how a magnet is attracted to metal" He explains which is then received an understanding smile and nod from the red-haired.

"So the word magnetism is used as a metaphor… correct?" She asks the kind brotherly-figure again.

"You got it, little lady." He answers boarding a large proud smile on his face.

"See, green bean, I so can help Star just as well as Robin ever did" He gloats turning around to his other side where the once, green elf, was sitting. Gar was also signally with cutting motions at his own throat to his mate as soon as the 'R word' was spoken. Kori suddenly stands up, and with out a single word, heads up to her room in a very robotic matter; one foot after another in an orderly pace.

"Idiot" Was the monotone reply of Rachael,

"Hey, it's not my fault." Victor yells in his own defence

"It so was." Gar adds to the growing debate. Soon enough all three of the titans were on their feet; two were yelling at each other while the female sends glares of accusation to biggest member, who'll then scream something else to defend himself. Outside of the chaotic triangle was Richard who was already walking up the stairs following the emotional wounded red haired.

_Kori's room._

The room itself was silent, motionless like the inside of an empty box, but the duel of voices from downstairs was sinking into the walls giving them a hollow tone as they make their way through into the room. The room was a slight peachy crème colour that was specifically designed to give out a warm hue, but some where between the actual walls and the door way the warmness had been neutralised by the gloominess that was contained. Richard was standing there in the open door way looking in, the warm yellow sunlight that was shining on the huddled figure had some how lost all it's warmness and seemed to be nothing more than a light. That window opposite him was showing a day worthy enough to be shown in tourism commercials, yet none of that happiness was successful at making its way through the thin glass.

'I'm sorry' He whispers mutely, wishing that the words could become audible in the girls heart. The figure sniffles as she lifts up her head, her eyes were directed right at him but saw right through his solid form.

"I do not know why I am so sad; He has made an agreement- promised to me that he shall return to my side." The words were still that sweet tone, yet they seemed so foreign coming out of her mouth. Richard stares straight into those green eye's, his eyes were prickling from the need to blink, he could make out his own reflection from them, yet he knew so well that those green orbs could barely see him.

"Just because some one's returning, does not mean you aren't allowed to miss them." He replies with a sweet smile that he knew wouldn't reach her. Kori just nods accepting answer to her own inquiry. Her eyes was fixed at that spot, at the door way, even when Richard was making his way up to the bed and sitting down next to her. Her profile captures his sight, while her sight was intently watching the open door way. Her red hair hangs limply down her shoulders and he couldn't help hating that, so normal and bland colour that the strands now hold, no more fiery instead this shade that was so normal, yet so abnormal on such a unique creature. The awkward silence slowly moves its way into his mind and he couldn't help but want to touch her, to hug her and maybe punch himself while in his Nightwing outfit.

"Hey you know what? I promised my sister that I'll take her out for ice cream, why don't you join us?" He asks, mentally making calculations of how much it'll cost him for his sister to play along. The red-haired beside him lifts and turns her head toward him, a few sniffs and then a smile and a short nod, with this signal his face immediately springs into a grin.

"Would you please allow me to change my attire please, it seems that I should be wearing warmer clothing for the climate even though I find it not necessary." She politely dismisses Richard and watches him leave.

* * *

So... what do you guys think?

Click that magical blue button and tell me,  
Please.

ps. I'll get Angela Wayne to throw ice cream at you if you don't.

Love you all, devoted readers (if i have any left)

DA


	15. We all love Ice cream, don't we?

Hey people,

Sorry I'm slowly growing out of my writers block,  
and as you can see from the chapter below i'm trying to add more RobStar romance as it's all we really want isn't it?

Ok have fun with my biggest effort in fluff.

_

* * *

__Wayne manor's living room_

"So tell me again why I'm going with you two to have ice cream, I'm not five and I'm quite sure I have the ability to have ice cream on my own," Angela whispers harshly to her brother who was currently standing beside her. The girl complaining was wearing a black and white stripped blouse and a pair of dark blue boot legged jeans that was rolled up to adjust to her height, (or lack of) the outfit was tidy and seemed to have, just entered the "casual" category, she was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed tightly against her chest and her head bowing towards them, her pose and her structure made her seem like a person who wants to get a horrible torture ready and done with. The taller man beside her was wearing much warmer attire to suit the temperature outside; he was wearing a navy blue polar fleece turtle neck sweater that had a zip that allowed him to open the neck and wear it like a v-neck collar, the top is pairing with a pair of loose black jeans with grey detailing, that hung limply on his legs allowing him to lengthen the jeans down to the floor by sinking his fists into the large pockets. Richard was also supporting all his weight on the wall behind him and had his left, socked foot across his right one, allowing his left toe to continuously tap the marble ground he was standing on.

"Just humour me," he replies tartly, his eyes continuously darting up to the indoor balcony above him, impatiently waiting for the set of oak doors, which was in his sight, to open. It was like the angels had heard his string of never-ending prayers, the door slowly creaked announcing the fact it was soon to reveal what they were hiding. The person that was slowly descending the stairs and approaching them wasn't a goddess but it'll seem like she was as Richards back jerks forward, his eyes pops out and his mouth drops (rudely) agape.

"Wow, she's good." Says the forgotten 'other' female, as she uses her hand to force the unhinged lower jaw of her brother, back into place.

Kory found and was wearing, a white zip up vest that reached mid-thigh on top of a pink sweater, her long legs show a length of light grey denim with white scratch-like stitches scattered on it and at the end of the jeans were two pink bunny printed socks.

"So Richard you coming" It was strange, as to Richard the time he'd spent staring seems like mere minutes but already Angela and Kori are at the moment waiting for him by the open front door.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming, no need to rush" He says calmingly trying to regain his steady gaze, he quickly moves for the door and picks up three coats as he passes the old oak hanger and after the two girls.

"Trust me Kory you'll love this place it makes the greatest vanilla and pistachio ice cream in the world,… ok not really the world but central Gotham hands down," Angela boasts as she walks between her two older companions linking her arms through both their elbows acting like a connecting link in a chain.

"They have pretty good double chocolate chip as well" offers Richard on the young girls left side bending his head down to the height of his sisters both looking up to the red- head like adoring fans. Kori giggles at the attention giving hosts to her left, she lefts her head up and admires the arch of black branches that seem to lead her way through this lifeless park. She thinks back just those few minutes of walking, the people on the streets were abundant but all were focusing on their target and nothing more, no cheerfulness for stranger around them just their little circle, many talking to little devices in their ears and no attention paid what so ever to the people that passes by them. Gotham seems so dull hiding beneath dark clouds and even darker shadows of looming buildings of metallic ice. The wind passes through her hair but she feels no cold just that forceful sensation, but she notices that Richard raises his immediately shielding both herself and the young girl who was guiding her, she slightly turns her head and sees his blue eyes smiling back at her, like if he finds the act of protecting them, or her so familiar and customary. She smiles back meekly in silent thanks.

She stares at them, each holding a waffle cone topped with brown and white spheres, sitting side by side on the bench talking and laughing against the wind. She looks at her own cone and finds it's green and white instead another gust of wind blows from behind her and thin strands of black end up in the top white scoop of ice cream, she looks at the ice-cream and then back at the lovers a distance in front of her and groans, she lefts up her head and uses her fee hand to scoop up her head and takes a bite of her ice cream.

"See no one stops me from eating ice cream, no one" she says to no one in particular

"Now that me and my precious cone are alone let's be leaving the hopeless-in-love alone"

_The bench with the "hopeless-in-love"_

"I believe that your dear sister has just abandoned us, shall we not go after her, I fear for her well-being for being so young and alone at this hour" Says the red-haired girl staring up to the slowly disappearing orb of light and watches the street light flicker on one by one. She turns back around to her companion who's licking up the side of his cone stopping the drop of sticky sweetness from getting onto the paper wrap his hand was holding. The girl watched him as he tilted his head sidewards, watching the way his black hair lopped to one side. '_I wonder if Robin had his hair un-gelled would it do the same thing' _she wonders to herself and giggles. Richard turns his icy blue eyes to the red haired and asks,

"So, what's so funny?" She stops and looks guiltily down

"Nothing is of funny material; it just fascinates me how your actions seem to be filled with childish ambitions whereas I thought humans at your certain age would be more of those that are much increased in age and maturity." She says feeling like she was offending her new friend, surprisingly to her, she feels a force being applied to her chin making her tilt her head back to him.

"Trust me, we're not always like that, sometimes, but not always" The words escaped his lips. He looks in to her eyes those eyes reflecting his own face but no matter how hard he looks he sees a faint mask placed upon his own reflection, he quickly shuts his eyes and removes his hand from his chin, replacing it back by his side pushing his nails into his palm. It was all he could do to refrain from forcing his own lips onto hers. She watches him close his eyes tightly and then open them up again; it was obvious he was in pain. She quickly reaches with her free hand to his gripping one making it immediately loosen and slowly runs her thumb over the still pale knuckles and smiles sweetly at him.

"I am glad, for that to be so, I'd always wondered how without childish ambitious how can someone be filled with joy in times of suffering."

Finishing off their cones the two sat in a patient silence, waiting for them to begin talking again. The clanks of hooves were heard as the couple look up from their empty and slight sticky hands to see two horses trotting towards them with a man wearing a classic style tux and top hat pulling the reigns, trailing behind them on big wooden wheels was a roofless Victorian styled carriage. With a sharp tug and a yell from the driver the carriage came to a slow stop right in front of the bench letting out two pairs of couples with both men fighting over whom was going to pay for the ride. Richard who pretty much was ignoring this interruption turns back to Kori hopping to be able to start another conversation, as he looks over and he sees her staring at awe at the ancient mobile like if it popped up out of one of her fairy tale books. He smiles, stands up and gives her hand a quick tug making her follow him up to the tourist attraction, he climbs up first showing her where to place her foot and pulls her up after him.

"My fair highness, how would you like a round on this humble carriage? He says bowing down like he sees Alfred do so many times in his life. The princess giggles and gives a sharp nod.

"Well fair sir my Mistress has spoken." He says to the guy in the top hat who just stares and sighs at his new clients' corniness, making sure that both the teenagers were done sitting down, he swings the reigns again this time pushing the cart into a slow bumpy journey around the park.

_The lake at the centre of the park_

"Stupid wind, stupid ice cream that fell off, stupid carriage" Well let's just say that this Asian isn't happy about losing her ice cream. After the fatal tragedy of losing her pistachio scoop she decided that she'll take a shortcut back to the ice cream place.

"Aw, did the little princess lose her ice cream." She stops suddenly-that voice wasn't human, and she lifts her head high, pivoting way from her destination and comes face to face with the owner of the computerised voice. There in front of her stood a guy about 2 heads taller than herself, shaggy black and brown hair down to his shoulders, dark brown eyes peering from the top of the latest style of dirty dog sunglasses and a white and black checker scarf wrapped around his throat ending right below his nose. Angela glares at him, her arms wrapped in front of her, her jaw tightening and lips parting into a scowl,

"And to think my life just couldn't get worse, so tell me thief is that your real hair or is it a wig, looks fake both ways." She chides, he immediately raises both his hands to grasp his chest, above his heart.

"I think I felt a knife go through." He says in mock pain.

"Oh dear, please try and not stain the pretty little grass below your feet, I prefer them green." She replies turning back, redirecting all her energy back into getting another cone.

"So tell me, Miss Wayne how much does it cost to get an ice cream, since I'm sure there are no freebies at such a popular place." He mockingly asks, the grin on his face melting into the words, forcefully making the girl turn on her heel to face back to him. There he stood twiddling a shiny white piece of plastic, making sure it glinted in the minimal light provided by the lamps near by. To her this was shocking, all she could do was watch the little glints of light upon his finger tips and hiss,

"I really hate you"

* * *

Incase you think that's a cliff hanger,  
it wasn't suppose to be,  
I just didn't know how to continue,

Hope I'll get some reveiws Pretty Please with cherr**_ies_** on top

Please, _please_

_See ya I'll try and reply faster, Maybe... _


	16. Cruelty of the real world

Ok,

Well let me see...  
Thought I'll put a bit of action in here, the thing is I do some times get a bit over with gore (not in this chap) so if there does pop up some stuff that's a bit over done please feel free to notify me.

I don't own the teen titans or anything that actually exists in the real world, but if DC comics will be kind enough to offer me ownership - I'll like that

* * *

"_I really hate you"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

He watches her as she spits out the words, filling each one with venom. He merrily laughs at her reaction finding it funny that a great heroine can be angered by a simple thing like not being able to get her ice cream.

"Come on Miss Wayne why don't you come join me for a while as I look after your oh-so-magnificent diamond card." His voice crackles through the voice scrambler in his scarf and smugly walks off, behind him, trailing a very pissed off teen.

_Back in Wayne Manor_

"Why? Seriously why, am I left with you two don't they know this is the harshest form of torture for me?" She does not like this; no she's despising this situation as much as she despises her own background. What, you may ask, is this situation well there sitting on the couch being squished by two guys playing Play Station 3 Street Fighter IV is our favourite empath. Rachael, as she's been newly dubbed, is right between her, doubtful, friends, Victor and Garfield, whom is currently trying to start a real fight parallel with the virtual one and she's currently sitting in no man's land.

"Come on Rachy, you can play winner, which by the way is going to be me, baldy" the blonde rebuts, glaring directly over her black hair, towards "baldy",

"Yeah, _right_, like, I'm going to loose to an overfed cat."

She stares at the two arguing baby-like creatures and prays

'_Someone, anyone, save me'_

_An alley way a distance away from the park _

"What are you gonna do little girl, scream? No ones going to hear you." Her blue eye popping out their sockets, yelled out a silent plea for help, her breathing muffled by the covered hand over her mouth. The figure in front of her laughs at her expression, his blonde hair held to his scalp from mud and grease. The girl in his grasp lets out another out of a hundred attempts of a vocal scream but all that comes out is a slight whistle.

"Now, a pretty little thing like you would really make my day, now just be good it'll be over before you know it" The glove hand slowly moves to hem of her flimsy tube top. She shuts her eyes as she feels the thin sheet of fabric being peeled off her torso, she starts to panic and with that extra adrenaline in her blood, she bites down, hard on the gloved hand that had inhibited her, the man jumps away from her and cusses, she takes this chance and run with all the energy she can harbour, to the end of the alley way.

"I wouldn't follow if I were you" The man turns from the girl who's running and comes face to another girl, slightly older than the one that had disappeared, her black hair slightly covering her eyes but he could swear that they were glowing from the anger targeted towards him and before he knew her shoes connected to his face.

"She's what, thirteen, how dare you!" The man that had fallen on his back begins crawling back to alley exit; he didn't dare to speak as her intentions were written clearly in the gun in her hands.

"It's men like you, who do what they want, pay a good lawyer and get away with a slap on the wrist, well, let the lord be witness you won't be one of them" She raises the silver pistol to his head.

The blonde kept running until she fell in to the arms of a man, her first reaction was to scream but was stopped when she heard two gun shots coming from the alley way, both her and the stranger looked back into the direction and she didn't know why but she felt better, relief with the fact that the man that had been so close to raping might just been killed. She releases the breaths that were, seconds before, lodged in her lungs and turns to look at the stranger who was still staring in shock. The man had a scarf wrapped around the bottom half of his face and as he gasps the sound seemed almost electronic. The stranger looks at her and without a word hands her a cell phone, she grabs it and dials 911 when she looks up she realises that the stranger had left her, again alone but this time in the protection of the street light she falls to the ground hugging herself waiting for the cops to come and take her back home to her mommy and daddy.

He was running to the source of screaming the red haired angel just a few seconds behind him, he hears the gun shots and the grasp of Kori behind him and he gains speed. His black hair fraying all over the place, his hands balled tightly as he pumps his arms, his steps loud and heavy on the asphalt, he keeps running accelerating no matter how much pain was running through his limbs or the lack of air in his lungs, he keeps running the trees blur into street lamps and until he reaches the little girl huddled on the floor does he even start to slow as he turns into the alley way. He reaches the dead body, he sees the blood staining the man's dirty blonde hair and realises the red shirt was originally white, he notices the marks the guy made with his body at the attempt at escaping. He knows a crimes scene and everything was in the right place except for the missing bullet that ran though the guy's brain and the glint of bullet that should've been lodged in his chest, he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

'_No, not again'_ Before anything else can go through his mind he hears the approaching sirens and he runs again but this time to Kori, who's attending to the sobbing girl, he grabs her arm and drags her into out of the crime scene, away from the approaching police, away from the questions and most importantly away from the cruelty of the real world.

* * *

Like always, I'll appreciate any constructive criticism or tips on how to improve my writing

and reveiws- i like those too :)

Thanks for reading

DA

P.S Sorry it's a bit short i normally try to exceed 1,500 words, let's just say epic failure for this chapter


End file.
